Hikari's Destiny
by Raggs Princess
Summary: Basically Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle with my character built in as Kurogane's 17 year old sister. Hikari has Kurogane's personality and is slightly nicer. Her most prized possession was given to her by her mother, and without the necklace. She's lost her purpose in life. Will she give in to darkness surrounding her, or will her brother, and some unlikely friends save her?
1. Chapter 1

/Hiiro POV/

My brother's laughter rings out in the night sky, a challenge to anyone who faces us. Mine soon joins his, and we laugh in sync. The wind sends his cape, and my ankle length black hair waving in the wind. I turn my head into the breeze and pull my hair into my signature ponytail. We are almost the same height, but he is still a head taller than me. Our silhouettes protrude from the moon. I stand behind my older brother by half a step, and cry out, "A whole land of weaklings!"

"Isn't there anyone who can put up a good fight sis?"

"Don't know Kuro!" I throw back my head and laugh. I crouch down, and slide off the roof. My brother follows.

"Hikari, please be more careful," I wave him off.

"Please I have the same fighting spirit you do, I'm stubborn when it comes to danger,"

"I don't want you hurt!"

"You sound like da-" I slam my mouth shut, and look at my brother. Shit I screwed up big-time. Kuro shuts down on me, and I can only try to take it back.

"K-Kuro…..I'm so-so sorry,"

He shoulders past me, and my hand flies up to the jewel hanging from my neck. _Mother please watch over Kurogane and bring him peace. _My prayer flies up, but I don't know if it will be answered in time. I slowly begin to follow my brother, when I see him turn around. He gives me a small smile, and I know that he has forgiven me.

"Thank you…brother." I smile at him.

Time Skip~

"What're you doing I serve you!" my brother cries as the red tentacles wrap around us and drag us down.

"You say you want to become stronger Kurogane, Hikari, but there is no one left in this country strong enough to challenge the both of you. And still you two are unwilling to put down your swords! I'm sending you away to help you improve!"

"Oh right you're just happy to get rid of us!" I yell. The princess looks taken aback, but has no time to say anymore before the tentacles drag me and my brother down into the abyss.

Time skip~

My brother and I arrive in a strange new world. I feel rain pelting my cheeks, but I remain crouched. My sword crosses Kuro's. My head is bent, I refuse to look at where we were. My long bangs hid my eyes well enough for me to allow them to widen in fear.

"Who are you lady?" My brother's gaze hardens as he speaks first.

"You're the dimensional witch, isn't that right?" A blonde man asks. I stand up, and face the woman in front of me. Her gaze piercing. If I hadn't grown up fighting off monsters most of my life, I would have shivered at the mere sight.

"I have been called that it's true," Her voice soft, unlike her hardened gaze.

I hear a gasp from behind me, then a shout, "Please madam my friend needs your help! She's a princess!" I turn my gaze on the boy and girl behind us. The next thing though shocks me the most.

"Can you help me save her life?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. PLEASE READ FOLLOWING! HINTS AT PARTS OF KUROGANE'S PAST!**

/Hikari POV/

"_Can you help me save her life?"_

Insert Line Break!

My eyes shift to the small boy. He is holding a girl to his chest, unwilling to let go of her. I blink, but that is the only emotion I show before my gaze hardens again.

The woman begins talking, and my gaze reverts back to her, "Welcome, this is Sakura yes?" How does she know the girls name?

"Yes,"

"And who are you?" I raise my eyebrow at the woman, _She knows the girls name but not his? The heck?_

"My name is Syaoran," Alright first name basis, at least we're getting somewhere. As I pull out of my thoughts I hear the woman finishing a thought, "Without these fragments your princess, will die,"

"Alright enough of the drama, who are you?" I look to my brother his sword over his shoulder, the same position as mine.

"Introduce yourself first please,"

"Seriously you know her name? And not ours? Gimme a break," I complain under my breath. Kuro ignores me, as does the woman.

"The name's Kurogane, and this here is my little sister Hikari," I shoot my brother a death glare before saying, "I am perfectly able to introduce myself you pompous idiot!"

"Watch it!"

"YOU!" Sparks fly between our eyes, before I break off and ask, "So what is this place?"

"You're in Japan, now,"

"Heh we're from Japan, and this isn't it!" Kurogane laughs in her face.

"This is a different Japan,"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Quit being so damn cryptic and sell it to me straight dammit!" I yell, and Kurogane cuffs me over the head, "Watch your language,"

"Oh shut up! You've dropped the F-bomb at me before!"

"That was an accident and you know it!" He screams back at me. And once again sparks fly between us. The witch continuing to ignore our dangerous sparks asks the other man, "And who are you?"

I look over at said man, and analyze him: long coat, probably from somewhere cold judging by the wool lining it, blonde hair, a staff? A wizard perhaps?

"Just a humble wizard from Celes. My name madam is Fai Flourite." The woman stands up and gives an order, "Watanoki, run to the storehouse and fetch what they need."

"Yes ma'am," He and the two little girls take off.

"The only thing I care about now is saving Sakura!" The sudden intensity in the boy's voice makes me turn and look at him. "Please I'll do anything!"

"There is one way to save the girl's life. The shards of her memory, which have been strewn throughout time and space must be found and returned."

"The shards of it? Wait, you mean those wings?" A sudden realization hits the kid, and he whispers, "All those feathers"

"Yes boy," I now note that the woman's voice holds a hint of something, but I can't quite pinpoint it yet. "Each feather was a separate memory, find them all, and you will save her life," Ahh, it's a hint of teasing, it's subtle, but with having to read Kurogane reading people was sort of my specialty.

"That is what you desire isn't it?" Alright I take that back that isn't teasing its straight damn mocking. I clench and unclench my fists in order to calm myself.

"And you three-" Shit she was talking? "You've come here to ask favors of me as well?" Again with the damn mocking! "Is that correct?"

"Sure," my brother scoffs, "You wanna do us a favor lady? Then why don't you send me and my sister back home to where we came from?"

"And my wish is for the opposite madam, any world other than my own will do," I shift my eyes to look at the blonde. Something in his eyes made me pity him, I wonder just how much hurt he's been through to be running away from his world?

"It seems the solution for you all is one in the same. You Fai are a fugitive and wish to travel across worlds to facilitate your escape. Kurogane, Hikari, you two seek the road that will lead you back home,"

"Pretty much," I shrug.

"That's right," my brother nods.

"And Syaoran, it is your wish to search through space and time gathering all Sakura's memories so that she can reclaim her life," Syaoran nods.

"Your goals may be different, but the path is the same. You all wish to travel from this world to another; however, a price must be paid in order for these requests to be fulfilled,"

"Price?" Kurogane asks.

"Crossing worlds is disruptive, and the universe must keep its balance," Fai adds._ Oh thank you oh cryptic ones! What the hell would we ever do without you? _I think bitterly in my mind, "To gain such privilege sacrifice must be made," This time I pay more attention to what Fai's tone of voice is, he sounds sad, not bitter, or depressed, just sad.

"Yes exactly, although I'm afraid I do not have the power to grant each of your wishes directly. We'll just have to find a way to combine them into one wish, but first you must each surrender your greatest treasure. The balance of the universe must be maintained," I lost her at 'treasure'. My right hand automatically flies up to my crimson necklace, while my left hand forms a tighter grip on the sword my brother gave me when we were little: Shimmering Light.

"Treasure like what?" Oh my poor older brother, you are so dense sometimes I wonder how you made it past childhood.

"Whatever you value most, your price is your…sword"

"THE SILVER DRAGON?! YOU WOULD ASK A WARRIOR TO GIVE UP HIS BLADE?! HAH! THIS SWORD IS MY LIFE," I dead-pan and face-palm at my idiotic older brother. I sigh heavily, and tune back into the conversation dragging a hand across my face.

"I ask for nothing Kurogane. I'm merely informing you of the price of what you seek," My brother's eyes narrow, and he growls at the woman, not noticing a certain me creeping up behind him and smacking him upside the head. He turns, and with my ninja skills I'm already in front of him feigning innocence.

"So what's it gonna be tough guy?" She asks him in a playful voice poking his chest. I keep a firm grip on Shimmering Light to keep myself from cutting the woman's hand off. Growling, Kurogane places the sword firmly in place and hands it over.

"I WILL be back for this witch, count on it." I look at my brother, and smile lightly, I know how much it means to him. The sword is engulfed with a reddish glow, and the girls from earlier –when did they get back?- let it hover in front of them.

Suddenly the woman is now in my face, and I jump back a few feet, taken aback, at such close range.

"Your payment will be a little trickier considering you have two objects of equal value. As consequence you will only have to pay once, but choose wisely. The amulet given to you by your mother? Or your sword given to you by your brother?" My swift action wipes the shit-eating grin right off her face as I hold out Shimmering Light.

"Sorry Kurogane, I just can't lose this amulet," I say staring straight into the witch's eyes.

"I understand," I release my death grip on Shimmering Light as it floats to the girls.

"And for your payment wizard," She moves down the line quickly doesn't she? "The tattoo on your back," Fai gasps lightly, then tries to pawn off his staff.

" 'Fraid not. A sacrifice you see is measured by its worth to the one who makes it."

"Yes I suppose you're right," The same sad smile. Said tattoo removes itself, and flies over to the girl's hands.

"Syaoran for your sacrifice….I will have your bond,"

"I don't understand," That makes two of us kid.

"Your greatest treasure is not an object. It is your relationship with that girl. So that is what you must give up."

"You mean never see her?" Oh stupid, oblivious, bliss how I miss you so…..NOT.

"No, I mean no matter how many of her memories you retrieve. Sakura will never remember the bond you had between you or what you have been to each other. She won't remember you, her feelings for you will be those of a stranger. And that, Syaoran, will be your sacrifice," I cringe inwardly, harsh, it looks like the kid loves her a lot, so that has to be a difficult choice. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Kurogane. I wouldn't be able to go on, because he's been such a big part of my life, he's pretty much the only family I remember, considering I'm 17 and he's 25, and our parents were cut down at our early ages. I'm once again pulled from my thoughts as Syaoran whispers, "She's everything to me,"

I can't help but cough heavily into my sleeve, "I ship it," I say in between coughs. Only Kurogane seems to notice my words, but doesn't say anything.

"I can't just let Sakura die!" I give up my fake coughing fit, and look back at the witch.

"Be warned journeying through foreign worlds will be more difficult than you can imagine for every land has its own dangers and beauties. You will have to rely on each other," Kurogane, Fai, and I are taken aback by this comment, she now has our full attention.

"The power I give you will take you from world to world, but only fate can decide your destination, you will travel together, help each other in your quests, or not, as you choose. You may find people whom you recognize from your own worlds living entirely different lives on another. They will not know you. There are lands you will find full of criminals, others built on lies, in some worlds you will find yourselves in the midst of war; through all this boy you will be searching for feathers which could be anywhere. The depth of the sea, or the hands of a stranger, and these feathers have a power of their own that others will covet. It will be a long journey you're sure you're ready to take this?"

"Yes,"

"You have a strong will, I believe that will be necessary on the journey before you. We can only hope it will be enough to see you through to the end," Footsteps approach and the same boy shows up holding two creatures, "You brought them?"

"Yes," The white thing jumps out of the arms of the man and into the witch's outstretched hand.

"These are the Mokona Moroki. This one will be your guide, helpmate, and companion," It gives a thumbs up? Maybe? I have no clue.

"Hold it why are we sharing it if there's two? Just gimme the black one," I sigh at my brother, even though he's greedy, I know he wants to get back home. Although he could have more fun.

"That one will enable you to contact me. The white Mokona will take you from world to world, but cannot control where you go. Whether or not you reach your chosen destinations will be up to destiny. Just as destiny led you here," AGAIN WITH THE CRYPTICNESS! I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THAT?!

"There is no such thing as coincidence gentleman, and lady, there is only inevitability. It was inevitable that the five of you would meet,"

"Now, go," In her outstretched hand the white Mokona begins to glow. The red gem on its forehead sparkles, and it SPEAKS?!

"Mokona Moroki ready to go! WAHHOOO!" It yells as it grows wings?! A magic circle appears on the ground before us, and before I knew what was happening we were sucked through it's mouth!

INSERT LINE BREAK!

Mokona gets on top of Syaoran and gets him up. He stays down, and I notice his arm is still protectively around the girl.

"Oh good you're awake you had me worried," Fai says. Syaoran bolts up, "Sakura!" Kuro finally turns to look at us, but I'm busy surveying our surroundings, and am the only one standing up.

"What did I miss? Do any of you know where we are?" Syaoran asks.

"Nope," I say leaning against the bridge.

"Actually we haven't been awake very long either, so we're not sure. I can tell you one thing however is this place is nothing like the world I left behind. How about you?" Kurogane grunts in response and I roll my eyes at him.

"Sorry about my brother Kuro's just a bit grumpy this isn't our home world. I'll be translator that grunt meant no this place isn't anything like what we've left behind," I say looking at all the wreckage. Fai laughs, but something tells me it's almost forced.

"You know you haven't let go of that young lady once since I met you," I roll my eyes at Fai, but I look at my brother then Fai. Kurogane, Fai? KuroFai? I ship it. A demented smile plasters itself onto my lips as I start thinking more heavily on it.

"Mokona likes being carried too!" I look at the creature, and I resist the temptation of the squealing 17 year old girl, and remain the semi-stoic badass ninja I was trained to be.

"Oh sorry I'm Fai,"

"HI my name's Syaoran,"

"I guess I knew that but it's nice to be formally introduced. So what do we call this sullen fellow over here? Oh and of course his little sister,"

"You call me my name, Kurogane" I shake my head and stick out my hand.

"Ignore my brother he has a social disorder,"

"I DO NOT!" I proceed to ignore him.

"My name is Hikari nice to meet you Fai," Fai shakes my hand.

"Kurogane and HIkari huh? How about Kurgie and Hika, or Kuro-poo and Ri?" My eye twitches.

"Only she gets to call me Kuro,"

"Call me HIkari, or I will break your hand wizard," I glare at said man.

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"KURO SHUT UP!"

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!"

"WHEN YOU ACT LIKE AN IDIOT THEN YES!" a squeakyish voice yells, "Hey! What are you guys doing out here? Are you crazy? Run! Get out of the street!"

"Why?" Syaoran and I yell.

"Oh great don't tell me you're not from around here. I guess I should've known from those clothes you're wearing huh? You don't exactly blend in." I took a look at the group, and the kid was right. I pull at my ponytail, only to realize that I needed to redo it. I ignored the rest of the conversation, to do the long process of pulling my ankle length hair out of its ponytail. A huge clang makes me jump, and pull the band out the rest of the way. I grumble as Kurogane grabs my arm and drags me behind an over turned whats-a-whosit. I honestly don't know what to call it, because they had nothing like these in our world. I realize the boys are staring at my hair, and I mutter to myself as I begin the next process of pulling my hair into a neat pony tail. After I get that project done I notice Syaoran running into the midst of a battle.

"What the hell are they firing?" I ask.

"Kudon," The boy says simply. I turn to my brother for a better one, and he explains that each person in this world has a Kudon that has its strength measured by the strength of the person's heart.

"He's a spy! Sugo sent him to learn our secrets! Atop him in his tracks!" A really fat guy with a mohawk looking thing on top of his head yelled. I look at the scene unfolding before my eyes incredulously, and see Syaoran dodging attacks left and right, not even paying attention, to his surroundings. He was only focused on the feather.

"I don't know if I should laugh or be concerned for his safety, because he's dodging the attacks without even trying!" I'm about to continue, when Syaoran finally catches the feather, but an attack almost hit him, if it weren't for a shield going up around him. What I'm guessing is a Kudon lands in front of him, it kind of looks like a German Shepard with a, ahem, blade sticking out of its head.

"Wow looks like your friend has the power of Kudon, and from the looks of it I'd even say it's a class 1."

"Class 1? What's that mean?"

"Well, there are different ranks of Kudon: Class 1's the highest only the most powerful fighters have it,"

"So Syaoran's pretty hot stuff!" Mokona says. I give a small laugh.

"Literally by the looks of it,"

"I want that spy! I don't care if you have to shoot your own mother to get him! You're dead meeeaaaattt! Do you hear me Flame Boy?!" I yawn and look up.

"Was he saying something?" Kurogane groans and face-palms. "You know you love me~" I sing as I throw my arms around Kuro's shoulders. The henchmen of the fat guy begin to attack, but Syaoran's Kudon jumps in front of him and throws the attacks back at the gang. The fat guy retreats, and I imagine evilly a pig with its tail trying to tuck between its legs. Yes I know I'm evil.

"That was quite an impressive show you and your Kudon just put on kid,"

"Thanks,"

"My name is Sugo Asagi, what's yours?"

"Syaoran,"

"Well Syaoran do you know what happens to fire when it meets water?" I immediately tense up, ready to spring into action, but my brother's hand flies in front of my face. Silencing my movement. I watch as a manta ray materializes behind of Sugo.

"If you didn't before, you're about to find out. Looka like I finally found myself a worthy opponent," I grimace at this guy's aloof attitude. How I would love to punch his face in right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"_If you didn't before you're about to find out. Looks like I finally found myself a worthy opponent," I grimace at this guy's aloof attitude. How I would love to punch his face in right now.  
_Liney Breaky

I crouch over my brother's shoulder, trying to smother my anger. I don't know why I'm so angry because I've only known these people for a little bit, but they already feel like family to me.

"Mostly the gangs are just bullies who like to beat up on everyone else, but Sugo's gang is different see? They protect us from the other gangs! And they'd never hurt anyone weaker than they are. Even people who aren't In Sugo's gang look up to him! He's the best leader there is!"

"Sounds like you look up to him to," I say.

"Yeah,"

I turn my attention back to the impending battle field.

"Ready kid?" Before Syaoran can answer the manta throws a pulse of light. Syaoran's dog blocks the attack. A gust of wind was sent across the ground blowing Mokona away. I reach out and grab Mokona by its ears. Doing this throws me off balance, and when the gust dies I face plant on the ground, badass ninja skills leaving me temporarily. I look back, and see another kid sitting next to the first one. God I have to learn his name, cause I really don't feel like calling them Kid 1 and Kid 2, although, that doesn't sound bad. THEIR NAMES FROM NOW ON WILL BE KID 1 AND 2! _Did I hit my head on something? Oh yeah… the ground._

"So you said your name is Syaoran right? Well I gotta say Syaoran you're not half bad." A siren blares, and a man yells out saying it's the cops. Cops? What? This is so not Japan, yet I make references foreign to myself, and can't seem to stop. Time and space jet lag maybe? SEE I DID IT AGAIN! WHAT IS MY BRAIN COMING TO?

"That sucks," brings me out of my crazed thinking, "Things were just starting to get interesting. You know the drill boys. Scatter. See ya kid! I'll be looking forward to our next battle." He turns and runs. Syaoran's Kudon does something weird, it turns into an orb, and places itself in his chest, right on his heart. I guess that makes sense, because a Kudon comes from the strength of a person's heart.

"Sakura!" He runs to her side, and she absorbs the feather. You know what I should just get used to this shit, because there's most likely even crazier stuff on the way. "Hey look at that her body's already starting to feel warmer,"

"Well that's a bit of relief at least,"

"How's white?" My brother asks, and I sling my arm around his shoulder, "Yeah how is the little guy, it couldn't been to fun for him what with me accidentally grabbing his ears and all,"

"Oh that explosion just knocked the creature around a little bit. Just a fainting spell that's all. Nothing you should worry yourselves over,"

"Shyah, like I'd really be worried," I frown, and say, "Let me try something," I kneel in front of Fai and ask him to place Mokona on the ground gently in a laying position. Fai gives me a quizzical look, but complies. I close my eyes, and form a triangle with my hands around my amulet. The tear drop shaped stone glows a brilliant red, and when I open my eyes Mokona is stirring.

Smiling to myself I look into Fai's shocked eyes, "There we go! He should be fine in a matter of minutes,"

"You used magic," Fai whispers.

"I'm not that powerful, and I don't attack with magic, I mostly use healing, and shielding spells, nothing more, nothing less,"

"Who's the kid?" Kuro asks.

I look over and see a blue light, where Kid 2 just was, and he is absorbed by Kid 1. "Kid 2 is apparently Kid 1's Kudon," I muse.

"Kid 1 and 2?"

"Kid 1" I point at the original.

"Kid 2 is his Kudon,'"

"I'm sorry if he shocked you. Don't be scared,"

"Kudon? Magic? And gangs, can anything else extremely weird happen?" I wonder.

"There you guys are! About time we found 'ya," A man's voice says. We all turn and look at the man and woman. Both are attractive, but from the rings on their fingers, nothing would have happened.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Soroda, Artsugawa. And this? This is my beautiful wife Arushi."

"Nice to meet you all," Her voice has a soft lilt to it, it almost reminds me of mom's.

TIME SKIP!

"Before we were married, my wife was a shrine priestess. That was years ago and she's still as beautiful as the day we met. She may be married and retired now, but she's retained all her spiritual powers. That's how she predicted you guys would show up in our world. This little boarding house is how we support ourselves now, and we have plenty of extra room, so please just make yourselves at home,"

"It's very kind of you two to take us in, thanks," Fai says.

"Yeah, but sorry I still don't understand. Why would you two go out of your way to help us like this?"

"Well it's a long story. In short let's just say we owe a whole lot to the Dimensional witch, so we fully intend to look after you guys for as long as you're in our world. With one catch!" The guy changes tone of voice suddenly and points to my brother, "Try to seduce my sweet Arushi, and you'll be sorry you ever came here!" He says this all in a cheery tone, and it's all I can do not to lose it.

"Hey what are you looking at me when you say that?" Oh my stupid oblivious brother.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! But really you'll be sorry,"

"Look what's your problem with me buddy?!"

"Calm down Kuro and let your sister handle this," I say winking. I plop down, sitting on my brother's lap.

"Don't worry about Kuro here, he won't try anything in front of his baby sister, now will he?"

"HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME!"

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh! Kuro's being mean!" I fake cry, and Kuro tosses me off his lap, and starts to chase me around the room. Eventually I burst into giggles, and drop onto the floor clutching my stomach, and sending Kuro tripping over my hunched form, and that makes me laugh harder.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS BROTHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I'm, at this point, crying and gasping for air. I curl up in a corner of the room, and regain control of my breathing. I notice that Arushi is gone, and the two more sociable ones have crowded around Sakura.

"Oh look at that her cheeks don't seem as pale do they?"

"I guess it must be from the feather,"

"So, that's one memory fragment down, but how about the rest? How will we find them all?"

"I'm not sure."

In a flash Mokona is in front of Syaoran, "Mokona knows how to! I feel them! The memory feathers when they're nearby! I'll let you know when one is close, so you just watch me! My eyes get super big like this!" Purple eyes, wouldn't really have expected that from Mokona, but then again I just need to get used to all this crazy stuff. "I happened today! That's how I found out!"

"Well it was probably just from the feather that was stuck to Syaoran's cape Mokona," Fai tries to reason.

"No it was different, when Syaoran was fighting on the bridge, that's when I felt it! Another feather was close by!"

"Really are you sure?" Come to think of it I thought I did see Mokona's eyes get big when Kid 1's Kudon came out. Hmmmmmm. I wonder…..

"Intriguing, maybe this will work after all," I cast a glance at Fai, before settling down in a corner.

"So, we'll always know when a feather is nearby. Well that's certainly a decent start."

"LET THE HUNT BEGIN!"

"Well, you can count us out," my brother pipes in. I give him my classic WTFUTALKIN'BOUT' look. "The only thing I'm interested in is getting back to my own world. I didn't sign up for your little goose hunt. The rest of you can do whatever you want, and I'm not gonna get in the way, but we're not gonna help you either. Let's be clear on that,"

"Um excuse me Kuro, but do I get a say in this?" I demand.

"Yeah, but I assumed-"

"THE FUCK KURO?! You just made an ass of yourself AND me! I actually want to help them, because I think that actually doing the right thing, and getting off the fucking I want to be stronger road will help us! Did you ever stop and think that it isn't always going to be you and me against the world, and we can do some actual good by helping others?! YOU ARE BEING A FUCKING SELFISH PRICK KUROGANE! AND YOU NEED TO STOP IT! Know what?! Don't answer me! I'm gonna let you stew in your thoughts while I get some goddamn air, because your pigheadedness is taking up the entire fucking room, and I can FEEL myself getting more stupid!" I stomp out of the room, and let the door slam behind me with a satisfying thud. I continue walking out the door, and into the night.

…..

I turn into an abandoned alleyway, and slide down the wall. _Kuro why can't you see this from my perspective? Why does everything have to be your decision? Know what brother, I'm making my own choices from now on, and I don't need your sorry butt._ I push myself off the ground, and realize I've been letting my feet wander, and I have no effing clue where I am. I wander some more, but let my thoughts go wherever again, and I end up thinking of Tomoyo and her casting me and my brother away.

/Flashback/

"So you two truly refuse to stop flurry of reckless violence despite my pleas?"

"All we want is to become stronger Princess,"

"Stronger than any other warrior that's ever picked up a blade" I but in.

"We can't do that sitting on our hands," Kuro takes back over, "And I don't care how many lives we have to take."

"Nothing will stop us," I finish.

"Well then, it seems there is no other solution," Tomoyo holds up two fingers, and a red and black orb appears in front of her hand, and I immediately recognize the dimension crossing spell. I take a step back. The orb reaches out with tentacles, and grabs us and begins to drag us down.

"I am sending you two far away from this world."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kuro screams at our princess.

"Princess! Please don't do this!" I cry.

"You must go, you will encounter many different people, on many different worlds. I hope through all your travels you two will come to know the true meaning of strength, and so for that to end. I have no choice but to send you both away. Regardless of how terribly I'm going to miss the both of you,"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Kuro cries out indignantly, and I take a few seconds to quit struggling and face-palm. I cast a weary glance at my brother, and quit struggling all together, and just let the arms pull us down, 'cause frankly I was feeling a little lazy.

"But before you leave, I still have one last thing to give you two," A spell forms in front of her hands again, and I can feel a tingling sensation run through my body. I know that a spell has been cast upon me and my brother, but of its nature I'm not sure.

"What are you up to now?" My brother demands, and I just cross my arms, and bow my head in frustration.

"It's a spell dumbo!" I say.

"Yes that's right HIkari, it's a spell to help you learn,"

"WAIT WHAT SPELL?!" My brother yells before our heads go under the abyss.

/End Flashback/

My feet find their way back to the room, and I drop down as far away from my brother as possible, and I notice that everyone except Syaoran has gone to sleep.

"Syaoran, get some sleep. You being exhausted won't help your princess any," He looks at me startled, but then his gaze softens.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; I just can't get her out of my head," He says giving Sakura a forlorn look.

"Then dream about her. She's as alive and well in your dreams, as she is in the real world, so dream." He nods once, before laying down. I curl up in a corner, and slip into dreams.

In my dream I find myself floating in a space, I'm not sure how else to describe it, because the lights are like nothing I've seen before. I'm weightless, yet I'm falling down. I'm upside down, yet right side up. To be honest I think my mind is playing tricks on me. I open my eyes and hear Tomoyo's voice, "The point of the spell Hikari is to prevent you from killing anyone unnecessarily. Every time you hurt someone your own power will become weaker, and you will lose a part of your strength"_ Good thing I never killed as much as Kurogane did._

I feel a presence behind me, and I turn to see a massive red dragon. Claws protruding from its front paws? Enormous wings, and piercing white eyes. It's beautiful, and terrible at the same time. Much like myself, I am called beautiful by many people from my home world, but I am a terrible monster who kills for the sake of becoming stronger. The dream feels too real, to be a dream, then it hits me.

"You're my Kudon aren't you?"

"Yes," A voice hisses, and I recognize it coming from the dragon, "I am the Red Flame, and your protecting spirit is what has drawn me and my counterpart out. My counterpart the Blue Flame has been called by your brother, together you and your companions will face terrible challenges, but you all will find a way to persevere."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You deserve to know as much as you can if you're going up against him, now child it is time to wake up," A roar jerks me awake, and I propel my body into a crouching stance, right hand groping at the nonexistent hilt on my hip. Damn muscle memory. I survey my surroundings, and I catch Kuro staring at Fai. A harp goes off from somewhere, I'm guessing in my head, and I bite down on my hand to keep from squealing.

"Just a dream," he mutters. I stare at my brother, but shrug it off.

"Did you two sleep well?"

"Just dandy, how about you Syaoran? Have any nice dreams?" My tone is suggestive, and I can literally see my implied meaning sail over Syaoran's head and stab my brother.

"Huh?" Syaoran cocks his head to one side.

"Never mind~ if you don't know, then let's preserve that innocence of yours shall we?" Again over Syaoran, and into my brother's gut. This time I let loose a few giggles, but quickly regain my composure.

…

I'm wearing a fucking skirt, and it's a fucking MINI-skirt at that. I tug at the skirt, and complain, "Don't you have any pants? I mean how am I supposed to fight like this?"

"The point is hopefully you won't have to fight," Fai whispers in my ear. I grumble under my breath, but let it go.

"What'd I tell you guys? You look great!"

"Says the one wearing pants," I mutter. Everyone ignores me.

"And in those clothes you won't stand out so much walking through the city,"

"We're gonna get started now if that's okay." Syaoran says.

"I'll stay with Sakura. And don't worry I'll take good care of her," I tug at the collar of my white shirt, and is down a little too far for my comfort. I feel like I'm naked to the world. Considering that my breasts are D cups in this world, I have a lot to show off apparently. The shirt and skirt show off my finely toned muscles from years of fighting, and again I feel naked. I admit I have a figure, but when a person like me is used to wearing clothes that specifically hid how strong you are, and cover everything, you feel exposed/violated.

Syaoran says something else, but I'm too busy trying to figure out how to cover my legs to listen to the conversation.

"You guys have some fun together in the city kay?" I look up, and see Syaoran has a coin purse in his hand. Quickly I snap it up.

"Don't protest I'm saving you from embarrassment,"

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"A) This is a coin purse B) It is shaped like a frog, and C) I'm a girl, and I'm allowed to carry stuff like this around. I shove the purse into my breast pocket, and I know Syaoran won't go THAT far to get the purse back, so he lets me be.

…..

Sometime later we're back at the bridge, and Mokona can't feel the feather.

"No I don't feel anything," Mokona sounds sad. I want to console the creature, but my thoughts get the better of me. _Could Kid1's Kudon seriously have the feather? It's highly possible, yet highly unlikely. The feather is supposed to have an incredible amount of power, so only a powerful Kudon might have it, yet then again Kid 1 could just think of himself as weak, and the Kudon could actually be more powerful than what it lets on._

"Kudon is only as strong as its master's heart," I murmur causing Fai to look at me.

"Did you say something Ri-chan?"

"It's HI-KA-RI, and not to you at least, I'm just thinking,"

"What do you think Kuro-poo?"

"I warned you to stop calling me that!"

"Temper, temper,"

"Moron," my brother looks across the bridge, and I follow his line of sight.

"Tomoyo," I whisper breathlessly. I take off in the direction of my princess._ What is she doing here? How is that possible? Kuro and I left her in Japan! She sent us away actually!_ I pause in my thoughts, and turn to face Syaoran and Fai. I grab the frog purse out of my pocket and throw it at Syaoran.

"Here! I'm not hungry anymore! Take it!" Syaoran catches it deftly, and I turn and sprint alongside my brother.

….

"Aw, come on! How did we lose her Kuro?"

"I don't know but we lost her,"

"Hey! You two!"

"Hrm?" I turn and face the gang from yesterday.

"Yeah I thought it was you. Must be my lucky day, you showing up here on our turf all by yourselves. Saves us the trouble now we won't have to go looking for ya!" I pull up my shirt, and down on my skirt, trying to cover, areas, in a futile attempt.

"Look my sister and I got no beef with you or your gang, now get lost."

"I don't think so stranger, cause we got a beef with you!"

"Oh really?"

"Seriously?" I whine.

"That's right we're gonna use you and the little girl as bait! If we're holding one or even TWO of his buddy's hostage that flame boy will have no choice but to become one of us!" The fat guy yells.I take a step back, but a Mohawk grabs my arm, and holds me in place. I squirm, and manage to get in a position, ready to strike, when Kuro finished up, but the guy seemed to notice, and one of his friends grabbed my ankles, and lifted me up off the ground, and I lost any foothold I could have used to my advantage. My arms were pinned to my side, and I was tilting backwards, and the guy holding my arms was getting a full blown view of my breasts.

"Kuro! A little help here?" I yell, but notice my brother avoiding the guy's wimpy attacks.

"You two take the girl, and get her to the warehouse! I'll deal with him!"

"KURO! KICK THIS GUY'S ASS ALRIGHT! THEN, YOU COME GET ME!" I yell as the two men carry me out.

….

I find myself in, literally, a warehouse. I get to thinking, about the gang. Its members are made up of really tall skinny guys, and the leader is really short and fat. Eventually I get tired of being carried, and summon my Kudon. The men drop me flat on my butt, and I rub my sore backside, as I climb onto my Kudon.

"Nice hanging around, but my brother's probably worried, so I better get going!" I yell as the dragon carries me out, and above the city. I relax, and lean my head across the back of my dragon, and before I know it we're on front of the house.

"Kuro! I'm home~" I sing as I skip up the stairs, but just as I reach the top two steps my foot slips, and I'm sent sprawling backwards. Although instead of hitting solid wood I land on an airish type material, and I see a smaller version of my Kudon holding me up. I smile and turn around to face my Kudon.

"Thank you,"

A growl in response. I smirk.

"Follow me," We walk up the stairs, and turn into the room, where Kuro is explaining the plan to rescue me to the others, and luckily Kuro's back is to me. I stuff a fist in my mouth, and I move my Kudon towards Kuro, I make it nudge his shoulder, and her turns and gets a face full of Red Flame, at this point I'm dying on the ground laughing.

"HIKARI!"My brother pulls me into a protective embrace, and my laughter dies down.

"You two look like you had an eventful day mind telling us?"

"Nothing much Fai, at least nothing I couldn't handle, my Kudon here protected me," As I say that a warm feeling occurs in my chest, and I feel the Kudon passing into my heart. I smile at the welcome warmth, and at my worried brother. Said brother gives me a small bop on the head, "That's for making me worry,"

"Sorry Kuro," I hug him again, before flopping down and passing out from exhaustion, who knew sprinting after being a little out of practice could wear you out do much?

"It's a secret! It's a secret!" Mokona chirps happily.

"So it seems, and here it seemed like we were getting so close," Fai feigns hurt.

"Oh yeah what gave you that idea?"

"You do realize we're all probably going to be stuck with each other for a very long time,"

"What's your point?"

"Well learning on how to engage in small talk might do you some good,"

"Ugh I'm getting some air," The door shuts, and I sit up.

"What happened to you nap Hika?"

"Hikari, and I wasn't napping. I just wanted to say Fai, that my brother might come off as prickly, but he really is a teddy bear when you get to know him,"

"I can see that getting him to open up will take a while,"

"Yeah, but you just have to be yourself, I mean for a few years Kuro wouldn't even talk to me, and then it gradually started happening, and now we talk, well communicate, just fine now. He just…needs a push, or provocation on his part, to open up. Give him…..some….time….Zzzzzz…Zzzzzzzzzz," I drop off, falling sideways on the floor


	4. Chapter 4

"_Yeah, but you just have to be yourself, I mean for a few years Kuro wouldn't even talk to me, and then it gradually started happening, and now we talk, well communicate, just fine now. He just…..needs a push, or provocation on his part, to open up. Give him…some….time….Zzzzzzz….Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," I drop off, falling sideways on the floor._

"Kuro, I gotta go,"

"Then go,"

"Don't leave without me kay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he waves me away, and I rush into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

…(A/N. I don't know what happened there really, but it's sort of filler so just roll with me on this kay?)

I walk out, and find that the boys….left me.

"Of course they did…. Now where did they say they were searching? South side of town? Ugh, now where the hell's a map?" I start walking, and I accidentally bump into a man, when I finally spot a map.

"Oh, sorry excuse me," The man replies in gibberish and walks off.

"Okay, that wasn't weird at all," I mutter as I turn to look at the map which is written in more gibberish?

"More? Wait? I could read and understand people yesterday, why is it like this now?" I shove my hands into my jean pockets! I raided their closet and found jeans that fit me, and a shirt! I keep my head bent, and I finally start understanding people again.

"The hell?" I say as I turn around.

"HIKA!" A sad/cheery voice calls. A vein pulses in my head as I yell, "ITS HIKARI!" I whirl around, and smack Fai in the face with my hair, which I decided to leave down this morning.

Yet that stupid ass fake smile wasn't wiped off his face. I was about to continue my rant, before my stomach gave off a huge growl. My face flushes red with embarrassment, as I place a hand on my stomach, and giggle sheepishly, "Oops no breakfast?" I turn to my brother,"Kuro you have them? Pwease tell me you do!" No one can resist my adorable "Pwease" line!

"No, but here," Kuro fishes around in his pocket, and pulls out a fried something or other" Not caring what it was, I grab it out of his hand, and scale a tree nibbling it like a squirrel. Mokona joins me up there, and tries to take a bite, before I throw him out of the tree yelling, "MINE! BACK OFF PORK BUN!" I go back to silently nibbling my food.

…

After Mokona's many attempts to steal my food I finally shove it in my entire mouth, and climb back down. I sit down behind Fai and Syaoran, and listen to their conversation. The most I catch while I zone in and out is something about our essence ruling us, and if we would act differently in different surroudings. Fai tries to play it off as speculation, but I can tell he's thought heavily on this, and-

"There you are thank goodness! I'm so sorry. I promised you I'd look after her, but she's gone!" I stiffen.

"Where did she go?!" Syaoran demands. I jump up from my sitting position, and place my hands around my amulet. The magic starts to flow, my essence is being lifted up, I open my eyes to find the missing girl, but before I can complete a full search. A kink occurs in the flow of energy, knocks me back to reality. I fall to my knees and clutch my stomach gasping for breath.

"D-damn. I-I couldn't g-get a fix on her. S-sorry." I say stuttering from the shock. I push myself upwards, and fall into a greenery type thing, and the fried something or other escapes out the opposite end I was thinking of when I originally ate it. I turn around still slightly green, and say, "Lead on," I give a fatigued smile, and stand up. I look around, and notice that Syaoran has run off in one direction leaving Kuro, Fai, Mokona, and me in the dust. Nice to know I'm cared about in this group, note the sarcasm.

"Now what?" I harmonize with my brother.

"Well it would be inhumane of us not to help. The poor girl's lost with no memory, and besides with these warring gangs looking to gain an edge she could really be in danger. Look at what happened to what happened to you yesterday Kurgie," My mind flashes back to when I literally rode off into the sunset on my dragon, and the stares from the Mohawk gang. I sweat-drop unintentionally, and give a nervous chuckle, so quiet I myself almost didn't hear it.

"I told you don't call me that,"

"Kurgie~ Kurgie~" Mokona sings, before Kuro grabs him.

"Maybe I should eat fried you!" my eye twitches, and I grab Mokona out of his hands.

"Honestly Kuro! I don't know what I'm going to do with you!"

"I'll go and wait at the apartment. Somebody should be staying there incase Sakura manages to find her way back to it,"

"Good idea, we'll do what we can to,"

"Where would I go if I was lost in a strange world?" I muse tapping a finger to my chin, accidentally dropping Mokona.

"AH! I know!" I take off running. I turn a corner, then another, and eventually I'm just running searching for her. My mind is so set on finding Sakura that I don't exactly know where I am.

"Great now I'M lost," I complain. I turn, and see a familiar head. I walk, and I see, "SAKURA! OF ALL THE DUMB LUCK!" I yell, and I pull the smaller girl into a hug.

"Um… not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Hikari," I smile, and stick out a hand. She takes it hesitantly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well I know some stuff about you-NOT THAT I'M A STALKER OR ANYTHING! HEHE! Ummmm, can I start over?" She gives a confused nod.

"Okay, well you see, you and I aren't from here, we're traveling around with these guys, and we are trying to regain your memory feathers. One is really nice and polite his name is Syaoran, another is Fai, he's also really nice, and the last one is my sulky brother Kurogane. We are all trying to help you regain your memories to help get you your old life back, and Syaoran is especially adamant about that," I tuck a loose piece of hair around my ear, and I wait for it all to sink in.

"So you're helping me even though we're total strangers?"

"Yeah, but I hope we can become really good friends soon,"

"Me too I would like that Hikari," I give her a side arm hug, and say, "Let's get you back home, cause the boys will be worried sick about you," I start to lead her back in the general direction of the apartment, but a very familiar pair jump in front of us.

"Um excuse me could you please move? We're trying to go somewhere," I try and force a polite smile onto my face, and almost fail, but I manage to pull it off.

"Excuse us misses we're with the tourism committee,"

"Would you like a free tour of the city?" I take a small step in front of Sakura, putting myself between the men and Sakura. I'm about to decline, but Sakura stops me, and nods. I cast the small girl a confused glance, but follow any ways.

….

"A pancake shop," I mutter, as my stomach growls loudly._ I just fed you,_ _now shut up! I swear you are a black hole! _ Yes I mentally talk to my stomach anyone got a problem with that?! I order plain buttermilk, and dig in. I don't think I've eaten anything substantial in a while, and that's bad for me, because when I get hungry I get emotional, mostly angry, and go on rampages, that don't always blow over. The two guys are whispering to each other, but I ignore them, I mean they're feeding me, so I can't exactly complain. I've also got my Kudon, and my magic, so I can pretty much handle myself.

"Boss I'm not sure how but she speaks our language now,"

"Fast learner I guess," I roll my eyes and look out the window to see Kid 1. I give a small wave, and drop my napkin on the floor. I bend down under the table and mouth, "Tell Syaoran I found Sakura!" I raise back up, and pretend nothing happened.

"Hey I have a question for you guys," The other guys jump.

"Now maybe I'm worrying over nothing, but…uhh….you wouldn't be planning to mistreat these young ladies would you?"

"NO!" The tall skinny one holds up his hands in defense, and I give them a sideways look. Too fast a response.

"Why what would give you that idea?"

"I've heard about your gang, and you don't exactly have a reputation for acts of chivalry," I smirk to myself, looks like they've been found out. Tall and skinny gives a nervous laugh.

"Try some guys, there's plenty here," Sakura smiles, and I can't help but notice that the little bits of food on her face make her look even more innocent than she already is. I give a small smile, I'm going to like being friends with her.

…..

I dead pan at the last place they brought us._ Seriously who takes a person on a tour to a loading dock? Even the dumbest person in Japan can sniff out a blatant trap like this._

"What is it? A castle?" I honestly don't know, but I know for sure that this thing is no castle.

"Heh, Yeah you could say that. It's our gangs secret hideout," Not so secret if you lead someone there, in hopes of leading another there, and then the whole thing is just blown up in your face. Tall and skinny races off to open the door leaving the brooding Fat and Short here with me and Sakura. The doors open revealing…absolutely nothing! Excuse me could I try curtain number 2? No? Okay then! I turn my thoughts back to Sakura.

"It's huge!"

"Meh, Tomoyo's palace is bigger," I murmur. I turn back, when I hear a thump. Fat and Short was kneeling on the ground a piece of paper being crushed in his hand.

"They ditched me? How could they? 25 years climbing the ranks. Taking territory, gathering recruits, they're the only family I remember, and now they've given up on me," Tears jerk at my eyes, but I push them away, tears solve nothing. I hear whimpering, and realize it's coming from him._ Aw, shit, when others cry I cry! Damn I need air before I lose it._ I step to the side of Fat and Short and place a hand on his shoulder, he looks up, and I let him see one tear fall, before I walk away. I'm not good with words, but my emotions are just as readable. I step out into the cool night air, I walk to the edge of the pier and sit down. I force my mind to shut down, to quit thinking and processing. I close my eyes, and channel my magic into a beam, I had created this technique back in Japan whenever Kuro and I got separated, no matter where I was he would always mind me. I send up a puff of magic and let it disperse, this process repeats, and I keep doing it, until I'm absolutely certain that Kuro knows where I am. Standing up I look across the water, the sun making it a nice golden color. Smiling I walk back to the others and find that something about Fat and Short had changed. He seemed changed, nicer even. I like that change.

…

I jump into a crook between boxes in the warehouse, and find it surprisingly comfy.

"I don't think Kuro would mind if I took a quick nap….." my head falls down to a side, and one foot sticks out from behind the boxes.

My dream begins with a soft sound, it isn't like anything I've ever heard before. Next I see blood, and Ssakura and Syaoran. Is one of them hurt?! I reach out, but find that my hands are tied, and I am being held by a man I have never seen before. A glimpse of gold catches my eye, but I turn to see nothing. I saw a man with long fingernails. I see a fight Syaoran against someone I have never seen before. The visions make my head hurt! I don't know what's happening! I have to wake up!

"Hikari!" I hear a familiar voice, it sounds like Kuro!

Kuro! Kuro! I'm here! Kuro! "ro, Kuro!" I scream jumping from between the boxes. I gasp clutching my heart, not remembering what I had dreamt of. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I try and grasp the remnants of the dream. All I remember is…..Syaoran, and blood lots of it, and what was that gold color? I shake my head to clear my thoughts from the haze. I walk out the door and find that night has fallen, and Sakura is flying?!

"The hell?! Sakura! Syaoran! Someone!" I yell looking around. I turn my gaze back to Sakura who was now in freefall. SHIT! I start running, but I hear a familiar cry of, "SAKURA! I'm COMING!" Syaoran jumps and catches her

"The princess is saved," I sigh in relief, but my legs turn to jelly. I collapse, and the last thing I remember is my brother kneeling over me.

….

My eyes flutter open, and I realize I'm in a room all by myself. I think back to what occurred earlier this evening and decide that no one needs to know. This dream feels like it is telling the future, I don't want to disrupt that, and who know it might be for better or for worse. I try and sit up, but a dizzying sensation swept through me, and I was sent back onto the mattress.

"Damn," I mutter trying again. After about fifteen times I can stand up, I take a step, and my leg turns to mush sending me thunking to the floor.

"Ow,"I feel strong familiar hands lifting me up.

"Hey Kuro,"

"What were you thinking?" he says giving me a small rap on the head.

"I was thinking I found Sakura, and I was going to take her back to the apartment then go find all of you and tell you that she was back at the apartment,"

"Instead?" Kuro prodded.

"You're stubborn. And instead we ended up going with that gang, and Sakura seemed to change the leader's heart somehow. I-I also had a dream," my brother's eyes narrow.

"What dream?"

"I dreamt of blood lots of it, I saw Syaoran, and a gold color, but I don't know how to interpret it,"

"A premonition dream, don't tell anyone else about this dream alright?"

"O-okay,"

"Good," My brother hugs me, before lying me down on the bed and turning off the lights. "Goodnight Hikari,"

"Goodnight Kuro," I smile and slip into dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Good," My brother hugs me, before lying me down on the bed and turning off the lights. "Goodnight Hikari,"_

"_Goodnight Kuro," I smile and slip into dreams._

…..

I wake up with a pounding headache.

"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a truck," I complain to myself. I swing my legs around the side of the bed, and stand.

"What happened? Did I get drunk?" I wonder aloud. "Whatever, I need clothes," I mutter pulling on a fresh bra just as my brother walked in. "What the damn hell is wrong with you?! Get the hell out!" I scream throwing a hairbrush at him. He dodges it neatly and ducks behind the door.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME YOU PERVERTED GAY BASTARD!"

"What did you just call me?"

"A perverted bastard! Now you have exactly one second to get away from the damn door before I KILL YOU!" I shriek. Hurried footsteps get softer, and farther away from my door. _ Damn brother, I'm not a guy that you can walk in on, I have more stuff that needs to be covered._ I think bitterly as I rummage through the clothes I was given. I finally settle on clothes that I wore yesterday. This time I pull my hair back into its regular ponytail. Ugh I was going to kill my brother.

I walk out the front door, and stand next to the entry way glowering at everything I saw. The next victim of my death glare was Fai and Mokona.

"WAAH! Hika-chan is being mean Fai!" I roll my eyes, and avert my gaze from the wizard and…creature? I don't exactly know what to call it. I think about the feather.

"Could it be attached to a Kudon? It would make sense considering Mokona couldn't feel it at the bridge,"

"Brilliant deduction Ri-chan, when did you figure that out?" I cast a glance at Fai and shrug.

"Don't know, it just seems logical, because if the feather was in one place all the time, then Mokona would be able to sense where it always is. That's all," I give a small smile, "So what happened last night after I passed out?"

"Well, we all came to the same conclusion you just did, and apparently Mokona sensed the feather outside the dumpling shop yesterday as well,"

"The dumpling shop… if that's the case then it is moving, so it IS attached to a Kudon, that's the only thing that makes sense. Although it's not like they'll give it up easily, because those feathers are memories right? Then they should contain a lot of their own magic. Memory magic is probably the most powerful magic out there, besides dream-seeing I guess. That is a lot of power, not everyone is kind like Sakura; there will be people trying to take its power for themselves. I guess we have to hope that the person with the feather holding Kudon is willing to give it up. Besides my name is Hikari, NOT Hika or Ri,"

…

"Ugh this is taking forever," I mutter,_ No one is just going to whip out their Kudon and say here let me check if I have an all-powerful feather!_

"Easier said than done," Fai sighs.

"Yeah I guess we should have known it'd be a challenge. People don't just walk around with their Kudon out in the open,"

"Well then Mokona can't know who has the feather," I roll my eyes. _No duh this would be hard, we're looking for one fucking feather in a city. How hard could it be exactly? Extremely._

"It's not the only problem," My brother starts.

"Even though assuming we do find the one that has this stupid thing they'll just say, 'Oh really I didn't realize!' And hand it over without a fight?" I finish turning away from the group to find Kid 1 running at us.

"Syaoran! There you are!"

"What are we chopped liver?" I mutter under my breath.

"Masayoshi, hey!"_ Masayoshi is his name? Nope I'm sticking with Kid 1. It flows better with his personality._

I jump off the rail I was sitting on and stand next to the kid.

"The feather you're looking for did you find it yet?"

"No not yet,"

"I probably know my way around this place better than you do. I could help you guys look for it!" I smile to myself. I ruffle the kid's hair, and smile down at him.

"You're sweet, thanks kid,"

"Yeah thanks, but are you sure?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well then of course! We'd appreciate that,"

"Masayoshi Mokona says thanks!" Mokona hops on the kid's free shoulder, because my hand was resting on his other shoulder. Something silver glinted and caught my eye. I turned to see a rocket headed straight for Kid 1.

"WATCH IT!" I yell and shove him out of the way. Mokona somehow manages to get tangled up in my long ponytail as I'm carried away.

"HOLY SHIIIIIITTTTT!" I scream as we fly at a speed my body does not agree with. My vision turns black as we shoot off.

…..

I wake up dangling off a crescent shaped thing, in a very pissed off mood. I also spot Kid 1 next to me, huh looks like they had back up in case something like what I did happened.

"Hey let me down you crazy sons of bitches!" I scream.

"I told you to get just the boy not a girl too! Do I have to do everything myself?!" A very prissy voice yells over the cries of the men she was beating.

"Of course another fucking gang," I mutter letting my bangs darken my expression. This was going to be a long ass day.

…

"Back and forth! Back and forth!"

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO FRY YOU UP AND EAT YOU! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"Up so high in the sky! Like a bird! See~ me fly!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" I lunge and struggle to get to Mokona, but it keeps going out of reach.

"DAMN YOU!" I yell. I give up and hang limp, I see Kuro, Fai and Syaoran staring at us.

"GET ME DOWN BEFORE I KILL SOMETHING!" I scream at the top of my lungs. They don't have time to respond before the three men fire their Kudon at them.

"Let's do this!" The main guy yells. Seriously that's your battle cry WEAK!

"I'll take care of this one," my brother steps in front of Syaoran.

"GO KURO!" I yell as he steps up.

"DEMON DESTRUCTION! BLADE OF THE DRAGON KING!" a sword materializes in his hands, and I about squeal with delight! It's been so long since my brother and I have fought with swords, but not long enough to get rusty, because with one hit, the combined Kudon disappears. I smirk with satisfaction. Those crazy sons of bitches think they can take down _my_ brother down? Hell no. I'm tempted to bring out my Kudon, but I wanna see how this plays out. I zone out for a little while.

….

Fai has an eagle Kudon!

"So cool," I whisper in awe. Then I yelled out my support, "HEY FAI! KICK HER ASS! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHO SHE IS!" I swing back and forth in anticipation.

"I was wondering when he'd get a pet of his own," Kuro said.

"So shall we start?" Fai asks, but the strangest thing happens the eagle goes into Fai's heart and he flies! He can freaking fly! He soars up wards, and the fight begins.

"Hey no fair! You can fly? Even I can't do that," her voice grates against my ears, and I shudder involuntarily. Yeesh, she's not that cute and has an annoying voice, tell me she doesn't have a boyfriend, because she would be insufferable to be around. "Oh well, I bet you can't do this. My Kudon Super Soundcheck! And showtime!"

"I swear I can hear an annoying soundtrack to this girl," I mutter bitterly.

"NOW! Presenting the sensational Primera with her new hit single, Death of Flyboy!"

"AGH MAKE IT STOP!" I yell trying to cover my ears, but unfortunately I forgot that I was hanging by a rope, and couldn't move my arms. When I looked back up I saw Fai easily dodging all of Primera's attacks.

"Well you did surprise me, I've never seen a move like that. It seems just the sort of attack that Mokona would enjoy," Said furball was still swinging back and forth singing the same exact damn song that had gotten into my head.

"ARGH SHUT UP!" I yell turning my attention to Mokona, "If I had my damn sword I would be down from here in an instant," I mumble giving up on trying to strangle the white creature.

"Be careful Fai! Primera has a really high ranking Kudon! You could get hurt!" Kid 1 yells down at Fai.

"High ranking my ass," I mutter. Yep the peanut gallery needs no invitation to say what they're thinking!

"You dodged?! NO FAIR! Alright, let's see you survive~ my next big hits-AH!" I grit my teeth, damn this girl was annoying.

"Don't fly away! Can't I just groove?" UGH this is taking too long! I am hanging here unable to do anything, and my hands are itching to wrap my fingers around that scrawny neck and squeeze.

"I don't get it! Why aren't they hitting you?!"

I can't take this anymore, "BECAUSE DUMBASS! IT HURTS WHEN YOU GET HIT, SO DODGING WORKS!" I scream and swing trying to get her attention, but she seems to ignore me, however my brother was snickering behind his hand about what I said.

"That's simple. If I let them hit me it might hurt," Fai gives his classic closed eye grin. I ignore everything around me as I think. _One day Kurogane is going to break that shell open, and Fai will have no choice but to show true emotions. No matter how much he tries to hide it, he's always in pain, always thinking of something. His smile might say one thing, but his eyes betray him. His eyes you always know what he's thinking because of them. _I realize I had spaced out, and Primera shot a huge blast of energy at Fai, with a stand instead of a mic that she held.

"Fai!" I yell as an explosion occurred.

"Ready to give up?"

"What happens if they do?" I ask. This time she notices me and says, "It's obvious I'll move on to fighting Syaoran," I mentally facepalm and summon my kudon.

"Wha-What is that?!"

"My Kudon. But see, that's going to be a bit of a problem for us, Syaoran here has an mission to complete, and he can't exactly do it fighting you," I let my Kudon slice away the bindings. I fall neatly onto the roof and slowly making my way over to the girl.

"That's why I can't let you do fight him, because honestly it's a waste of his time. However, you get to face me, so be grateful I'm even considering putting up a fight,"

"WHA- HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO ME! I WON'T LET YOU LIVE BECAUSE YOU'VE INSULTED ME!" she yells.

I shrug and hold out me hand yelling as a sword materializes in it, "ANGEL'S CALL! BLADE OF EVERLASTING LIGHT!" The sword glitters in the sunlight, and temporarily blinds me as I charge, however I notice her about to attack.

"Death of Dragongirl! Ultimate, jaw-dropping, pop remix! OH YEEEAAHAHAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

"Gimme a break," I mutter jumping up and coming down on top of the attack, slicing through it with my blade, but the part I didn't hit went past me, and ended up close to the group of guys. She falls down clutching her heart, and I stand over her blade lowered, "Give up, I wasn't even trying anyhow, so just give up before you're hurt even more. I really don't want to fight someone like you, you aren't worth the time or the energy it requires to keep your petty wants happy. So just crawl back to what you do best, which from what I can tell is singing." I let the sword disappear from my hand, and I jump down.

"SO EMBARASED!" She screams, causing an explosion where I just was. I turn my gaze sharply to see Kid 1 and Mokona falling.

"They'll be killed!" Syaoran cries out.

"Red Flame!" I yell summoning my Kudon. It flies up and catches Kid 1 and Mokona. I have my Kudon disappear when they are safely on the ground next to the rest of them. I keep an eye on Mokona and notice that its eyes got big. So I'm right it is the kid's kudon. A shadow passes over us and I see a familiar figure.

"Primera stop it!"

"Shogo you're back!" Great she does have a boyfriend. I feel sorry for him. I roll my eyes and make my way over to the boys. Slowly as not to be seen, but Fai notices me and whispers in my ear, "You know that was an impressive speech back there Ri-chan, but where have you learned to fight like that?"

"My home," I whisper back, I keep my eyes trained on his. He searches my eyes, just as I search his, neither of us come to a conclusion about the other, because we both turn away. I sneak one more look at Fai, before continuing on to stand next to Kurogane.

"Ah, great boyfriend girlfriend trouble, and she thinks he's cheating on her, urgh give me a break from all this unnecessary drama~" I say dramatically and clutch my head, "Her voice is annoying enough, but when she starts to break down like this?! Gah, I'm leaving, I'll be at the apartment if anyone wants me," I turn and walk away, but instead of going to the apartment I circle back around.

Syaoran just challenged Shogo to a battle, this should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

_Syaoran just challenged Shogo to a battle, this should be interesting._

I suck in a breath as the battle begins. I can only stare in wonderment as Syaoran glows, he is freaking glowing. Even though this battle will be awesome, they're going about this all wrong. I should've just told them that Kid 1 has the feather, but I reeeaaallllyyyyy want to see this fight, cause Shogo was going to get his ass handed to him. I snap out of my thoughts when a giant crash sounds, and Syaoran kicks apart a rock. I shoot up from the bushes and jump over the log I was crouching behind.

"He's no amateur, he knows what he's doing," I mutter dashing over to Fai and Kurogane. They seem to be in conversation, but I can't hear anything seeing as I'm transfixed by the battle. "He has to have secrets from his past, there's no way a kid like that can learn to fight just like that. He has a lively past just like us," I murmur the last sentence. Kurogane places a hand on my shoulder and I look up, and for a split second I see the face of the thirteen year old boy who scared me so long ago, I was seven when the incident happened. _Why does it feel like it happened just yesterday, Kurogane went insane even if it was for a short period of time. I'll never forget that feeling of loneliness though, because even if for a short while I lost my brother._ I tear my gaze away and once again stare at the fight blinking away tears. While I was lost in my thoughts Shogo's Kudon had wrapped itself around him and set him on another ledge.

"Well done, I've been fighting since I could lace my own boots. I've never been thrown like that before. What makes you so strong? Tell me," Syaoran is silent, "Don't wanna give away your secret eh?"

"There's something important I promised I'd do,"

"That so? Move back to higher ground," My eyes narrow. "Just what are you planning to do?" My voice is laced with caution and malice.

"Ready?" He launches a water attack that sweeps over Syaoran, but knocks against the palace.

"Shogo you big bonehead! You're gonna get us all killed! And how can I put on an awesome concert fi I'm dead?!" I notice that Kid 1 wasn't next to us, but was flying toward the crumbling structure.

"YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE WHERE IT'S SAFE!" I yell nearly following him until my brother's hand stopped me. Kid 1 ignores me and flies to the roof where Primera was. He lands, but his feet slide out from under him. He falls down the side, when his Kudon pushes him back up. I look back to where Syaoran was. I was about to shake off my brother, and my irrational fear of water to jump after him, when he rises to the surface and lands on a higher surface. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"If he didn't get out of there any sooner I was going to kill him for giving me a heart attack," I mutter dipping my head down. Shadows cast over my eyes making it hard for anyone to read my emotions.

"Worried?"

"For my friend? Yeah, because I made a vow to myself never to lose anyone ever again, at least not when there's something for me to do about it. Kurogane you know my vow better than anyone, and you know what happened," my voice is dangerously low, and it's all I can do to keep from shaking as I let a single tear roll down my cheek. _Dammit why do I always show weakness, when it is the least needed thing? Heh, I guess my life just sucks that way._ I look back up to see Kid 1 covering Primera with his body.

"That kid has more guts than he lets on. He thinks himself weak, therefore he is. Who knew, that under that scared little boy was a soul that burned with the want to protect others," I chuckle softly, "Reminds me of someone I know," I cast a knowing glance at the other members of my group. I look back at the tower, but I gasp as part of it comes toppling down. I race to the edge, and a strong hand grabbed my wrist before I fell in. My eyes widen in horror as I realize I can't do anything. Still I struggle, but watch in vain as the structure slowly falls.

Then something I never would have thought of happened. Kid 1's Kudon grew, like it literally grew. It became taller than the building. It held its hand in the way of the building's path of destruction.

"His Kudon," I whisper. Allowing myself to be pulled away from the edge I stiffen and brace for what would come next, because I knew it was inevitable. "The feather…..the Kudon…it's…it's not stable. Syaoran needs to get the feather out as soon as possible," My muttering draws the other two's attention, but I can't turn away to face them. I know that I will get a talking to when we get to the next world.

"SYAORAN! THE FEATHER ITS HERE!" Mokona's eyes grow big, "I'm sure, sure, sure of it! Inside the magic giant boy!"

"Called it," I mutter. My brother raps me over the head, pretty hard too. "OW! What's wrong with you Kurogane?!"

"If you knew why didn't you tell us?!"

"Cause I wasn't sure you big dummy! Why would I say something that you guys would blow off as pure speculation anyhow hm?"

"What?! Why would you think that?!"

Finally losing my cool I burst, "ACK! YOU'RE SO DAMN STUBBORN KUROGANE! YOU'RE TOO SET IN YOUR WAYS TO REALIZE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND YOU! WHEN YOU LOST CONTROL I WAS LEFT ALL ALONE! EVEN IF IT DIDN'T LAST THAT LONG IT STILL HURT KUROGANE!" I throw as much venom into my voice as I could muster. "THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU WAS ALMOST UNBEARABLE, THEN WHEN YOU LEFT OUR COUNTRY?! WHY THE HELL DO YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO BE SO DAMNED NAÏVE KUROGANE?! TELL ME!" I screech, my voice raw and hoarse; I drop to a low whisper, "I can't believe that after all this you still have no idea what haunts me," I slap him full across the face and stalk away.

…

I was about to get into the busier part of town, when, BAM! A bright burst of light toppled a nearby bus. I cast a weary glance to see Kid 1's Kudon attacking the city. I shake my head, "Looks like I'm walking," I murmur as I head in the direction of the apartment building. Lights flash and the screams of people surround me as the giant Kudon gets farther and farther into the city. I drown out the screams of people as I look over my shoulder to get a face full of bright white light.

…..

After Syaoran got the feather, Kurogane tried to make amends with me, but I was still pissed off. Whenever he would surprise me with an apology I would blow him off. It wasn't until we were about to leave that my brother found the right words to say, "Hikari you can't dwell on the past. You need to keep moving forward," I found the courage to smile lightly.

"You know as well as me, Kuro, that the past is what drives me to keep history from repeating itself," I punch his arm lightly, as he ruffles my hair. _While all is not forgiven, past mistakes can be overlooked my dear brother. They can be over looked._ We are sucked into Mokona's mouth, and I'm ready to face whatever the hell comes our way next.


	7. Chapter 7

'_While all is not forgiven, past mistakes can be overlooked my dear brother. They can be over looked.' We are sucked into Mokona's mouth, and I'm ready to face whatever the hell comes our way next._

CRASH! We landed in the middle of a friggin market, and I'm sprawled out of the ground next to Sakura. Mumbling to myself I prop myself up on an elbow and push up putting me in a sitting position. I sigh and kneel, press my hands on the small of my back I pop by back and I immediately feel better. This time I sigh contentedly and look up to see a guy looming over me and Sakura. I raise an eye brow in confusion.

"Out of my way! Explain yourselves now! Just who are you and what are you doing here?!" I sweat drop as I stand up waving my hands, "N-no see, it's nothing like that! We're just some passerby," I laugh nervously looking to the group to find nonexistent help. I give them a small glare, before turning back to the guy in front of me.

"You're coming with me little girl," He grabs my arm, and my eyes narrow.

"Big mistake buddy," I snarl. I kick him in the dick then when his hand releases mine I grab his wrist and twist him over my shoulder propelling him into his little swarm of bodyguards, "You see, NO ONE touches me. Unless they have permission," I can practically feel the smug look coming off my brother.

He falls back on the ground clutching his cheek where he fell, what the hell I didn't hit his face did I? I then remember the shoulder flip. Huh guess bony shoulders are useful after all.

"Hey kid! Do you even have a clue who you're messing with?! Or what kind of trouble I can make for 'ya?"

I give off an obnoxiously loud yawn and shrug, "Not particularly, nor do I give a fuck. Cause you just seem like a bully with nothing better to do than to beat people up, and that's why there's people like me to stop you," He takes a step forward when a girl's voice rings through the air, "Give it up! Why do you have to bully everyone around you huh? You're so pathetic,"

"Cyunyan, I should have known you'd chime in you brat! Unlike her you know me, so what's your excuse? You think it's a good idea to insult your lord's son? You of all people know the consequences,"

I slide next to Kuro and Fai and whisper so only they can hear, "Lord's son? This wimpy son of a bitch?" I smirk in victory as Kuro's mouth twitches into a smile and Fai's eyes actually light up a bit.

"Don't make me laugh! Your father's no lord! A year ago you two were nothing but magicians."

"You're in dangerous territory girl! My father won't like talk like that. You keep interfering and I'll let him know what you said! Foolishness must run in your blood!"

"Oh so he's a dick, and he has to hide behind his father's skirt tails. No wonder where he got his cowardice from as they say 'the apple never falls far from the tree,'" I crack a smile at my own insult as Fai holds a hand over his mouth and Kuro's smile widens.

A messenger runs up and they guy leaves. I roll my eyes as the group, except for my brother, starts to pick up the vetables that were scattered everywhere.

…

"Finally, I never thought that this would end," I sigh in relief as the last few boxes were stacked. I allowed myself a moment to slump over, entirely happy that the entire ordeal was over with. I straighten back up when I hear footsteps coming in our direction. Instinct makes my hand fly to my nonexistent sword hilt. A wave of depression hits me, and I sulk in a corner growing mushrooms.

"That's right I gave up Shimmering Light to come on this damned quest," I mutter poking at one of the mushrooms. I perk up when I hear Syaoran say, "Oh you're the girl from earlier right?"

"Oh yeah you're names Cyunyan right?" She gives an affirmative nod. I smile, all previous signs of my short depression were gone.

"Your outfits are funny,"

"Heh-heh! She said your outfit was funny Kuro-puu," I roll my eyes at the lover's antics. Yes even though they do not know it yet! I will make them lovers! NO ONE CAN DENY HITSUZEN! I realize I had struck a super-heroish pose in my thoughts and quickly gathered what pride I had left before I further humiliated myself. I chuckle and tune back into the conversation, unfortunately I find that Syaoran and Sakura are being dragged away by Cyunyan. I shrug and easily jog after them.

….

I'm sitting in a corner opposite my brother's corner in this girl's house. I grimace at the thought of a girl like her living alone. I wouldn't even be living without my brother to support me.

"Do we have to follow the first kid we meet?" Kurogane complains.

"You have a better idea Kurgs?"

"A few, but they all require a blade," I sigh and place my hand around my amulet wishing for my sword.

"Tell me, why have you all come here?" I perk up, but decide to be silent. "Just between us,"

"Oh, uh, okay. We've just arrived in your country today and we're kinda looking for something. Is there a reason you're asking us all these questions?" Syaoran stares at her. She shifts forward the slightest bit.

"Well, don't you have any?"

"Well… not really, no." Cyunyan slumps over dejected.

"I see you're not the ones," Her voice contains a tiny laugh, "What was I thinking I mean why would they recruit kids like you as Meteshu anyway?"

"Uh hey! I'm seventeen, not technically a kid!" I protest flapping a hand and pointing at myself, but per usual I am ignored.

"Meteshu?" Sakura asks softly.

"Uh, huh,"

"Like I said. We're new here maybe you can explain?" Syaoran asks innocently.

"Meteshu are investigators sent out secretly by our government. They travel around the country in disguise to make sure none of the local rulers are…" She searches for the right word for a second, "misbehaving. It's their job to see that our country is ruled fairly!"

"Hey! That's just like Mito-koman!" (A/N. No flame if I misspelled anything please!)

"Mito?" Syaoran starts.

"Koman?" Sakura continues.

"Who?" I finish.

"He's on Yuko's fun picture box! Noble protector of innocence! Vanquisher of evil lords! HA HA HA HA!" My only thought to the entire speech is: _ What the hell?_ "It's the truth!" I roll my eyes and move next to Fai. My cape is the only thing that alerts him to my presence.

"I'm not doubting you furball, but I'm pretty sure that no one has the same history you do, or comes from a similar era," I say skeptically.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is that? Some sort of talking rabbit?" Cyunyan pipes up. I turn to look at her as Mokona jumps in front of her exclaiming, "Mokona is Mokona!"

"How can I do it justice," Fai smiles with a hint of laugh in his tone, "Mokona is sort of like our mascot and our guide. Oh! And very good company of course," I frown a tiny bit, that laugh didn't last long, it wasn't genuine enough. What is this guy hiding? What makes him run away from his past?

"While we're at it why don't we try introducing ourselves as well? First of all what was your name again?"

"Cunyan,"

"Oh yes, now I remember. Well my name's Fai, this girl to my right is Hika-chan,"

"DAMMIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! IT'S HIKARI!" I yell a vein bulging out of my forehead.

"This lovely girl to my left is Sakura. That young man is Syaoran. And over there that surly boy is Kuro-puu," I have to stuff my hand in my mouth at the tone the wizard used. OH! I think I'm going to die laughing!

"My name's Kurogane," Kuro's puts himself in a defensive stance.

"Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu!"

"I'll turn you into gloves!"

"NO! You won't Kurogane," I say not looking at him, but I can feel him freezing. Whenever I use his full name is when I'm either A) pissed, or B) serious.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about. So you've been waiting for these Meteshu to come here and investigate the local lord and that son of his is that right?"

"That's right," I stiffen at the girl's sudden change to seriousness,

"The lord and his son are really that unsavory?"

"You have no idea," Scratch that last thought she just went from happy- to bitterly angry. "They're evil. Beyond evil. They killed my mother," I want to comfort the girl, but I can't seeing as I'm about to be enveloped by memories. I was jerked out of my thoughts when the doors clanged. I immediately probe with my amulet, and find a strange source of magic outside the house.

"The wind?"

"No, something's off, this isn't a storm," I murmur.

"Something's off," My brother announces.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious," I sneer.

"I'll go with you to check," I say standing alongside my brother.

"NO WAIT! You can't go out there!" I turn to see Cyunyan eyes wide, set on keeping us in. I was about to ask why when a sudden gust of wind threw the doors open. I get in a more balanced position and make my way to shield Sakura, Syaoran, and Cyunyan. Once I'm satisfied that I'm taking the brunt of the wind for them I say, "I can try and counteract the storm! It might be a minute though,"

"What?! You can't do that you'll exhaust yourself!"

"I can't let this storm tear the house to pieces can I?" I ignore my brother, and let the flow of magic energy surround me. I keep my legs firmly planted, because if I levitated I would be swept into the storm. I allow some raw magic access my own stores, and I cast the largest shield spell I know how to make. I force the wind out and create a dome of pinkish energy around the house. I manage to keep the shield up until the storm disappears as suddenly as it appeared. I face the group, "That was the bastard lord wasn't it?" I say before my legs gave out from under me. I collapse to the floor, and my vision fades to black.

/Dream/ (CONTAINS SPOILERS!)

Wh-what is this place? I look around myself, only seeing a void of black, before visions dance across my eyes.

My amulet. Fai with gold eyes. Two Syaorans. Blood, lots of it. I see a man with long fingernails and fangs. I see the same man and Kurogane over Fai. I see a library, I see a world filled with strange creatures. I clutch my head this is too much information! I look up and see a man towering over me. A name comes to me.

"Ashura?" I ask hesitantly, and the man moves to show me Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, and I engaged in battle with him. "What is going on?! I don't understand!" I yell crying. He shakes his head and I am reclaimed by consciousness.

/End Dream/

I sit up gasping, one hand holding a death grip on my amulet, and the other clutching what happened to be Fai's wrist.

/Fai POV/

I stare at Hika-chan, her eyes are wide in fear or disbelief, her right hand is holding onto her amulet tightly, and she has quite the death grip on my wrist as well.

"Hika-chan?" I ask gently.

She realizes what she was doing and drops my wrist from her grasp. I resist the urge to rub my wrist, she has quite the death grip for a little girl.

"Hika-chan are you okay?" I ask again. She puts on a brave face and smiles confidently at me.

"I'm fine thanks for the concern, by the way how long have I been out?"

/Back to Hikari POV/

"By the way how long have I been out?" I ask tentatively.

"About 14 hours," My brother says from the broken rooftop. "Could you remind me again why we're fixing someone else's house?" I smirk as Fai hands him up another board.

"After she let us stay here for the night I figure it's the least we can do,"

"It's weird, a kid like her living here all by herself. You know? What's up with that?" I sit up as Kurogane takes the board from Fai.

"I wanted to ask her more about her mother's death, but I stopped. Seemed rude."

"Figure that out all by yourself?" I mutter.

"Yeah, how long we planning on staying here anyway?"

"Long as Mokona keeps us here I guess," Fai says.

"Great you know as well as I do that rodent always sides with the kid and his quest."

"Well, hopefully they'll be able to find Sakura's feather soon," I say waling past Fai and jumping up onto the roof to help Kurogane.

"Shyah like she'll last that long. Have you seen her? She walks around like a freakin zombie most of the time,"

"Kuro! That's mean!" I say swatting at him with my hand, which he easily ducks.

"She's stuck in a daze. The poor girl. She hasn't regained nearly enough of her memory thus far. We've only found two feathers until we find more she won't return to anything close to her formal self. She's awake that's a plus, but she's still got a long way to go. Still even if every one of her memory feathers is found she will never regain any memory she had of Syaoran before this began. She might always view him as a stranger met on the road. Nothing more. And Syaoran knows all of that but he'll keep looking, risking his life one world after another, until that girl's wings are complete. Regardless of how long it takes, or how much it will hurt him in the end. It's hard to believe," I sat back in thought the entire time when Kurogane yelled, "HEY! Why you lazy- PUT THE TEA DOWN AND HELP!" I chuckle and look back over the landscape.

"That's why they have now. While she might not remember, they can always make new memories. They can build their relationship anew. Possibly into something, larger, better, even, something a little more stable," I give a soft laugh, something barely audible, "Although these could be the thoughts of a single helpless romantic," I turn back to the roof and take up the hammer. I think as I work.

_Is this my purpose in life? Hammering things together so they work? Removing the bent-out of shape parts, then readjusting them to help a greater cause? Is it my purpose in life to exist solely for other's benefit, that I can't find a happiness like Kuro and Fai or what could eventually be Sakura and Syaoran? Am I meant to be the lone pawn meant for nothing else other than to be sacrificed?_

….

I look up when Cyunyan, Syaoran, and Sakura came home. I notice that Syaoran was acting differently, almost like he was trying to hide that he was injured. My eyes narrow, and I let the girls pass me, but I hold out my hand to stop Syaoran.

"Where are you hurt?" I demand.

"Hurt? I'm not hurt."

"Don't lie, show it to me or am I going to have to pat you down?" I threaten. He sweat drops and holds up his hands in surrender. He holds up his hand for me to examine. I use magic to analyze the wound. I find that there was a small fracture that could turn ugly if not treated. "You are very lucky that I found this fracture, if I hadn't you might not have been able to use your hand again, at least not in a fight," I heal it fairly quickly and before Syaoran can head in I stop him, "There might be a slight aching in the morning so just rest it as much as you can, and don't hide injuries from me. I'm here to heal and protect, that's what I've always done, and it's what I'm good at. So don't hide any injury. Physical or otherwise," I let him back into the house before acting to follow in. Once I know Syaoran is a good few feet away from the door I walk out and jump into the nearest tree I find. _Kurogane is going to be pissed as hell, but I need time to think about the meaning of the dream._


	8. Chapter 8

_Once I know Syaoran is a good few feet away from the door I walk out and jump into the nearest tree I find. Kurogane is going to be pissed as hell, but I need time to think about the meaning of the dream._

"Ashura," The name is foreign to my tongue and ears. I furrow my brow in confusion. The gold color from my first dream could be related to Fai's golden eyes in my second dream. The man from my second dream, the one with the long fingernails, what does he have to do with Fai and Kurogane? I lean my head back against base of the tree. My thoughts wander to the man who held me captive in my first dream, I've never seen him before, but I know that he holds a significant part of my future in his hand. He held an air of arrogance and extreme determination that struck fear into my heart just thinking about it. Shaking my head furiously that man left my thoughts, only for it to be taken up by Ashura again. "Ashura," escapes my lips another time. Confusion clouds my mind as I mutter the name continuously until sleep over comes me.

/3rd POV/

Fei Wang Reed drums his fingers on the armrest absently as he watches Hikari fall asleep.

"She is going to become a problem. This girl wasn't part of my original plan. I might even have to dispose of her sooner than I planned,"

/Back to Hikari POV/

I wake up because of one thought: _Damn I'm hungry._ Shrugging I hop out of the tree and stride over to the house, where I smell breakfast cooking. I lick my lips hungrily; slipping into the house was an easy task especially when everyone is already beginning to chow down. I slide in between my brother and Fai and snap up the chopsticks. I deftly pick up the food and pop it into my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Syaoran cringe. Blood red eyes narrowing I give Syaoran a glare.

"I _thought_ I told you to take it easy. That hand still needs rest," I say pointedly.

"That fall hurt you?" Sakura asks in her sweet way.

"Eh, it's no big deal. Besides Hikari fixed it up, it's almost good as new," Syaoran explains.

"Knocking you down is no easy task Syaoran. This Lord Tambal's power must be significant indeed," Fai smiles.

"Yeah, and it's the only reason he's still in power," Cyunyan says bitterly, "We'd never let him rule us if we had a choice!"

"It's just the man and his son, right? I mean, you've got the whole town full of people. You could easily over throw him," My brother says casually. I can't help but face palm and shake my head.

"We've already tried. Six months ago we had a mob gathered at the fortress steps, armed with every weapon we could find, but Tambal's hijutsu, is too strong. His magic kept us from even getting through the doors,"

"Magic barriers?" Fai and I ask at the same time. I have a smirk plastered onto my face.

"That must be what Mokona's been talking about," Fai continues, "This mysterious energy around the town,"

"Mokona can't find anything here. Too many waves. It's really confusing," Mokona sounds dejected.

"Well if we can't get inside the fortress, we'll just have to wait 'til he comes out then attack him," I nod in agreement, the idea is sound, but the practice of it…might not be.

"But Tambal never sets foot outside of those walls,"

"His son does," Fai points out, "We could take him hostage," Fai leans in close to Cyunyan, "Then torture him until Daddy relents," Syaoran and I have the same reaction.

"Hold on, torture?" Only I keep going, "I'm fine with kidnapping the bastard, but torture is a little too far for me,"

"Well, well, Fai sounds like you have some experience," I shift closer to Kuro and mutter, "Remind me never to get on your _bad_ side," I don't exactly think I want to know what Fai has in mind.

"That wouldn't work either," Cyunyan buts in, "He watches us, he's not gonna let his son walk into a trap,"

"Those winds," I murmur, "You're right, he could disrupt any kidnapping attempt," My smirk is identical to Kuro's.

"Then we only have one choice," Kuro starts.

"Attack," I finish the thought.

"We take the fight directly to him!" We start going back and forth.

"_Every_ fortress has a weakness in it somewhere!"

"We just need a strong leader to guide you,"

"The town doesn't have warriors," Cyunyan says resentfully, "And the Meteshu haven't shown. We have no leader,"

"Sure you do," I say jabbing a thumb at my brother and myself.

"Right here," Kuro says. Cyunyan looks up in surprise.

"Then you'll fight for our cause?" Cyunyan asks hopefully.

"Why not?" My brother says.

"That's my line," Fai says, and I about DIE! "You're supposed to say 'Not my business,' Why the change? Getting tired of patching roofs?"

"Got that right, hammer and nails all you want. I'm swinging a sword,"

"Don't forget me! Besides, this should be fun. It's been a while since we've overthrown a lord," I say excitedly.

"If I'm gonna be stuck in this world, I might as well have some fun. First things first, we're gonna need a few soldiers," I stare at my brother in admiration, I'm a few years younger than him, but it seems like he has carried on Dad's spirit. I gaze at my brother with sad eyes. I remember that night oh so long ago, I just hope that Kuro doesn't leave me all alone in this world…like he did that night. NO! I shake my head furiously and clear that thought from my mind.

"I know exactly where to recruit!" Good looks like I didn't miss much of the conversation.

….

I sit with my brother looking over a map of the fortress.

"Magic barriers hm? I might be able to make a gap for about ten seconds possibly more for a team to assemble on the other side of the barrier. The teams would have to be 3-5 people, people who are spry and quick on their feet," I say running through how fast some townspeople would be compared to others.

"You'd exhaust yourself, it would be better if we knocked down the doors with whatever ram we could make,"

"The magic might not be coming from the open doors, it might come from the walls, that's also highly possible," I point out. My brother nods and puzzles over the map some more. A lazy tap sounds through the house, then a few seconds later another, then another. I close my eyes, I find the sound relaxing unlike my brother who yells at Fai to stop. Eyes opening to reveal red orbs sparkling in amusement I smirk. Kuro yells at Fai for a few more seconds before Mokona comes in, flying? I shrug after the first world basically nothing weird/magical throws me off anymore.

"Help! Help! Help! Syaoran and Sakura are gone!"

"Wait don't tell me- did they elope?" I stare at Fai, before a snickers escape me, which turns into full blown laughter. I laugh so hard tears stream down my face, and I'm clutching my side.

"OH GOD! I can't breathe!" I gasp sitting up from my sprawled position.

"Done yet?" Kuro rolls his eyes at me.

"One more minute," I say holding up a finger. I let loose one more string of hysterical laughter before I stand up sniggering.

"Was it really that funny?" Fai asks curiously.

"Have you seen the way those two interact? No way in hell would they elope, and yes it was seriously that funny," I say shaking my head. (A/N. I found that part hysterical, so don't judge me if you didn't and only found it slightly humorous.)

…

Fai, Kuro, Cyunyan, Mokona, and I were standing outside the gates.

"So the gate opened and they walked right in?" My brother asks skeptically.

"We should have known," I dead-pan shoulders hunched over, "While we're drawing plans the kid goes and shows us up," I sigh in defeat.

"I doubt there's much to be jealous about. If this lord's magic is as strong as they say, and they entered through an open gate? Well, I'm sure you've heard of a baited trap," Fai says. My eyes widen and my palm flies up to my forehead.

"Damn," I mutter.

"Hold on. Trap?! Then those two!" Kuro starts. I sigh and walk up to the gate.

"I hope to god that this works," I say.

"Hey! Hikari! Don't go in there! At least not yet!" my brother yells. I look over my shoulder and give him a closed eye smile.

"Hey~ that's my look Hika-chan~" Fai whines. I open my eyes and give them both a soft wave before placing my palms on the door. A shock runs through my body and I jerk my hands away gasping in pain. I turn over my palms and they aren't too badly burnt.

"Hrm, looks like you need an invitation," I say slowly.

"Looks like all we can do is wait," I walk back to the group. I bite my lip before spinning on my heel about a few feet from my brother. I can feel the questioning stares, but only one realizes to late what I'm going to do. Screaming I charge headfirst towards the barrier and channel raw magic through my necklace. Placing my hands so that I can wedge the magic in I pull, and pull and pull. I ignore the pain pulsing in my hands. I manage the door open a crack, before an energy surrounds me and I stop in pure bewilderment of what was going on. A gong-ish sort of thing rung loud and clear in my head, and the energy threw me about a yard away from the door. The ringing kept me from hearing anything. I stood up shakily and healed my hands as best I could in my shocked state right now. I yawn over and over again to get the ringing out, which it did when my brother slapped me over the head to get my attention.

"HEY!" I yell rounding on my brother.

"Why did you do that?!"  
"I thought I could break through the barrier! Duh!" I shout back. Our screaming continues, and our usual battle of glares commences as well. Fai stepped in our way, and we both rounded on him.

"Now, now you two. There is a child present," I snap my nouth shut, but continue to glare at my brother.

…..

I sat twirling a piece of my long hair on the ground while Fai holds Kurogane back. I keep out of the conversation for the most part except for the occasional death glare from someone who gets too close to me. I only perk up when I see Syaoran and Sakura coming from a portal type thing. I jump up and glomp the two.

"Don't ever do that again kay? I can't lose any member of my family!" I say. I pull away and notice the gears in Fai's head working overtime. Shit I hope I didn't plant an idea in his head. Cyunyan hugs Sakura when I release them both.

…..

"I didn't get to storm anything, so I still say it was a waste of time," I shrug and lean against my brother admiring the sunset.

"Perhaps, but at least the wind has changed its course. Now these people have a reason to hope," Fai says looking over at Syaoran and Sakura.

"I hope that everything turns out for the better, cause I'm whooped I don't think my hands could handle a burn like that again," I say looking at my now scarred palms.

"It's your own fault," Kuro says.

"My choice, my suffering, heh, my fucking screwed up life,"

"Our fucking screwed up life," my brother corrects. I nod and smile. I sit up and shift over a few feet and slide off the roof.

"Whee!" I say as I push off and do a front flip and stick the landing a few feet in front of the front door. I stretch and yawn.

"I'm turning in early peoples, don't wait up!" I say skipping in.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Whee!" I say as I push off and do a front flip and stick the landing a few feet in front of the front door. I stretch and yawn._

"_I'm turning in early peoples, don't wait up!" I say skipping in._

…_.._

I turn on my side and give a glare to the people talking. Sighing audibly I sit up and run a hand through my hair.

"Can't you people be quiet for more than two minutes?" I complain good-naturedly.

"Sorry Hika-chan," Fai smiles a fake smile. I growl, but don't bother to correct the man. "Anyways, here's a different theory, I think Sakura was trying to get her feather back, and that's what made her so receptive to that distress call,"

"You mean one of her feathers-" Syaoran asks, "Is being held somewhere inside that fortress?"

"Give the boy a prize" I mutter yawning. I'm still fairly tired people, cut me some slack.

Fai turns to Syaoran, "Don't you remember what Cyunyan told us? Tambal was a street act until he suddenly became strong a year ago. What if he somehow got Sakura's feather and used it to enhance his own Hijutsu?"

My brother scoffs, "Come on, are you even hearing yourself talk? There's no way he could have gotten her feather a year ago. She didn't lose them until last week," I face palm. "What?" He asks at me.

"We are traveling through Space and TIME," I emphasize, "It's completely possible that we land later on a time curve, because not every world flows at the same speed," I say, putting my forehead in my palm, this time gentler.

"Someone's a tad grumpy," Fai teases.

"No shit Sherlock, figure that out all by yourself?" I ask throwing all my sarcasm into my voice. I drag my hand across my face and give Fai a mock glare.

"I'm going to find out," Syaoran stands up, and this time I glare for real.

"No wait," The princess grabs his arm while I stand up.

"No way in hell, I told you to rest that hand, and going off on a half-assed plan does not count as resting," I place my hands on my hips.

"Yes, please don't go Syaoran you're still recovering,"

"It's not too bad,"

"My ass," I mutter

"I'll be fine; if the feather's there I'll get it back for you,"

"Don't be too hasty," Fai interjects. Syaoran looks over at him.

"Oh sure~ Listen to the gays, but not the straight girl," I mutter stalking away to stew in a corner.

"Just think about it. How will you get into the fortress? You know Tambal will be using his powers to keep you from invading again,"

"Didn't he leave the doors wide open?" I ask myself, and yet again I am ignored.

"What you need is something to counteract his Hijutsu so you can enter,"

"And is that something you can help with?"Kurogane asks tiredly.

"Well….no," Fai says nonchalantly.

"Well…. Then why don't you stop acting like you have a better mage," Kurogane halfheartedly snaps, clearly exhausted. I shake my head, and look out the window. I smile, "Hey I'm slipping out for a minute,"

"See ya," Kurogane waves me on. I chuckle and walk out the front door. Hm, I wonder…. I gaze up at the moon. Placing my hands around my amulet for a brief second, a bright light engulfs me, and I'm moving in and among spirits. The raw magic in this world is incredible! The amount of positive energy, is amplified by the good souls here. I feel like I'm dancing, even though I'm just hovering about a foot off the ground. Reaching out with my magic I try and find the weakness in his Hijutsu. I poke and prod, but nothing gives way, and I don't want to give myself away just yet. I pull the magic energy back in around me, and I remove my hands from their position by my necklace. I float down, until my foot gently touches the ground.

"My, my, what magic was that? I've never seen anything quite like it," Fai says. I shrug.

"I guess you deserve some sort of explanation of my magic. Where to start though… I guess I'd have to begin with raw magic. So, you see, the best way to describe it is the basis of all magic comes from the power of raw magic. Raw magic is one of the oldest powers, even dream seeing isn't as old as it, anyways the users of raw magic are far and in between. Raw magic, when wielded by a true user, such as myself, can become a deadly force. And because it is the oldest magic ever, it cannot be defeated when the true wielder lets it take over their body, and they can become a vessel. Its dangerous nature is what world conquerors want, but it is up to the true wielders to keep the balance of magic. I channel this raw magic through my necklace, it keeps so much raw magic out of my spells, because I vowed that I wouldn't use my full potential ever again," I trail off, leaving Fai dumbstruck at my long winded explanation. "I take it we will go over this another time, when you have time to digest some of this?" he nods, before shaking it off and smiling.

"You seem to be a very powerful young lady Ri-chan," I shrug, "Meh, and it's Hikari. What are you all doing out here?"

"Contacting Yuko!" Mokona jumps into my arms, and I have no choice but to hold the little furball. I shake my head, to clear my thoughts as the transmission starts.

"Good evening Mokona," Did she rehearse that turn or did we just catch her at a bad time? "Is something wrong?"

"Woah, who's that woman?" Cyunyan asks.

"Well, I didn't think we'd see you again this soon," Fai and I say together, taken aback I look over at the wizard, but he doesn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"You'd best be taking care of our swords," Kurogane growls.

"Let me guess-" The witch completely ignores my brother's comment, "You've run into a bit of trouble with a power called Hijutsu, correct?"

"You're good,"

"I know that, but why did you call me for help?" She sounds genuinely confused, "You have some magic of your own don't you Fai? Hikari?"

I grimace at the comment.

"Well, I did until I gave up the source of my wizardry," I think back to the shop where Fai's tattoo flew off his back. I give an involuntary shudder, good thing I chose to give up my sword, I'm not quite sure what I would do without the necklace.

"The tattoo I received from you as a price for your journey, but it only contained the ability to suppress magic. It was not the source of your magic itself, was it?"

"True, but still I made a pledge to never use magic without that tattoo's power," Fai said solemnly.

"And you HIkari?" I start and the witch's sudden change.

"You see, even with the necklace being a channel for my magic, it keeps me from becoming too powerful, because I could kill without it if I'm not careful. Like Fai's tattoo it suppresses the raw magic surrounding me, but unlike the tattoo it amplifies my own power. Without the magic around me I can't cast attack spells, so I choose to use shielding and healing spells," I finish, my bangs casting a shadow.

"You are much more powerful without that amulet, you will see that in time. You just need to stay away from the wrong people," I look up confusion twisting my features.

"Without this amulet, I can kill people," I shake my head furiously, and Syaoran, Sakura, and Cyunyan have to duck out of my hair's path, "I can't do that! That's why Mom gave me the amulet, to control the power," I quit shaking my head, and Yuko sighs.

"If neither one of you is willing then I guess I will have to send you something to break the fortresses shield. Then again I'll need compensation," Damn, and when I thought that game was over. I shift Mokona so it's sitting on my one arm. My free hand feels my necklace. I gulp and Mokona looks up to see my pale face.

"But you've already taken the things we value most," Syaoran says confused. My hand grips the necklace tighter and I whisper, "Not everything," Syaoran looks at me, and realization dawns on his face.

"Y-You don't have to!" He semi-shouts, and I pull a pained closed eye smile, which looked more like a grimace.

"I-It's fine, I want to," I say.

"No! That was your mother's right?! And it sounds like you need it more!" He shakes his head furiously waving his hands back and forth.

"Will this do?" Fai asks holding up his staff. I freeze, Fai is giving up his staff? Syaoran turns to Fai.

"Fai, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be okay, besides I think Hikari needs to keep the amulet a little longer before she kills Mokona in her arms," Fai chuckles a little bit. I look down to see said furball squirming in my arms.

"OH GOD! Sorry Mokona!" I drop Mokona, and wave my hands back and forth, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Mokona is Mokona," The happy cheer made me stop mid- apology and sweat drop.

"At least Mokona's okay," I say, a cloud of depression settling over me.

"That will suffice, and Hikari," I turn my head, "You have a different destiny planned out for you, don't give away the amulet just yet," Question marks circle my head, and the most intelligent reply I can come up with is, "Heh?" I shake it off as Mokona eats the staff, and a mud pie shoots out of Mokona's mouth.

"Looks like a mud pie to me,"

"No shit idiot brother,"

"Hey! What did I say about talking to me like that?!" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope it does the trick," Syaoran's hand closes around the object and we start off.

"I'm coming with you!" Cyunyan demands.

"Stay here, it'll be dangerous," Fai tries to sooth her.

"I know that! That's why I should help!"

I shake my head as Fai says to me and Kuro, "This could be a problem," I take a few steps forward and kneel on the ground, so that Cyunyan and I are at eye level. She grabs my shirt.

"I have to go to the fortress to fight the lord and his son! I need to punish them for my mother's death! Please! I'M the one who has to set things straight! I am! You hear?!" I give her a soft smile.

"Cyunyan, was your mother the jealous type? Or did she put others before herself?" I ask gently.

"She put others before herself," Cyunyan mutters her eyes leaving my gaze.

"We are involved in this, because Syaoran has something he needs to do for a loved one. This means that he needs to go to that fortress," I place a hand on her shoulder, "We aren't strangers to battle Cyunyan, you however are. War is not a place for a girl, although I have little room to talk," I give her another smile, "War is a deadly beast, it will eat you alive if you aren't prepared both mentally and physically. Sorry Cyunyan but you can't come with us," I gently remove her hands from my shirt.

"Stay here with Sakura, and wait for us to come back. Okay?" Syaoran leans over my shoulder and asks the girl.

….

"I wish we could've let Cyunyan come," Fai says, "I know how much she wants to take part, but I don't think she understands the danger she's in from Lord Tambal,"

"So we just use that thing Yuko gave us to break the shield around the fortress, then we find the lord," Kuro starts

"And see if he really has been using Sakura's feather, and if so….." Fai continues.

"Then I'll get it back," Syaoran finishes. I sigh and shake my head.

"It most likely won't be that easy, I mean he's bound to have other defenses," I mutter, then a fire lights in my eyes, "If that's the case, then I won't mind a good fight," I smirk evilly to myself as I walk a few paces behind the group. A few minutes later we arrive at the castle.

"Well I'd say we're close enough, it's time to put Yuko's gift to work," Fai says.

"Right, except we don't know how it works. Now do we?" Kuro and I say in unison.

"Why you- Quit doin that!" Kuro yells at me, "But it's fun Kuro!" I say pouting.

"A real warrior never pouts!"

"I'm a teenage girl, what do you expect?!"

"Just throw it!" Mokona decides to pipe up to keep my brother from strangling me, "Just get it close and it'll take care of the rest! It just needs to touch the shield!"

"Can you get it that far?" Fai asks.

"We're about to find out," Syaoran throws the thing up in the air, and right when it's about to hit the ground he kicks it and it is sent flying into the shield. I whistle, "That got some good height Syao,"

"Syao? Since when have you called me Syao?" He asks turning to me.

"Syaoran is a little too formal for me, I call my brother Kuro, Fai's name is short enough to be a nickname, and I just now decided to call you Syao," I tilt my head to the side. "That okay?"

"Oh! Yeah it's fine, it's just-" he trails off.

"The princess used to call you Syao didn't she?" He nods, "Oh, god! I'm so sorry! If you don't want me to call you Syao, just tell me kay?" I say freaking out a tiny bit.

"N-No! It's fine! I just haven't heard that in a while it just brought back good memories," He looks reminiscent.

"Oh, thank god! I thought I screwed up big time!" I say with a large sigh, and a hand over my heart.

"Let's go in shall we?" Kuro sweat drops and Fai just looks a little confused.

…

"Well we're in at least, but this corridor feels wrong," My brother states.

"Yeah, we've been walking forever, and yet, no rooms…." I look around, and notice Syaoran on the ground

"You tired Kuro-buro~ Poor little boy~" I smirk.

"Oh shut up. I don't see you walking,"

"Our cheerful swordsmen might have a point Mokona. We haven't gotten anywhere, and there aren't any doors,"

"We've come back to where we started," I start and look down at Syaoran.

"What makes you say that Syao?" I ask.

"It does all look the same," My brother says looking around, "But we've been going in a straight line,"

"I thought this place might be confusing, so I left this stone on the floor when we first came in," I whistle and Fai whoo's.

"Whoo?" Kuro and I ask. "I mean seriously, who says that?"

"Well I never learned how to whistle," Fai says smiling.

"WHOOOO!" Mokona shouts sending echos off the walls.

"Great, now look what you've done," my brother complains. Fai walks over to a wall, and his hair is lifted up by just a fraction before settling down. Curious I hold out my hand, reading the raw magic waves I hiss and bring my hand away from the door.

"There's something here," Fai whispers. I back up until I hit the other wall.

"You mean the lords behind that wall?" Kurogane asks.

"N-no, not the lord. Whatever's behind that wall is evil," I say shaking my head.

"Not afraid of a little dark magic are ya Hikari?" Kuro taunts.

"NO!" I snap then shrink away from the wall again, "That magic in there, it's powerful, it has powerful dark, raw magic, but it's Hijutsu at the same time," Fai seems to ignore me and places a hammer in mine and Kurogane's hands.

"Care to do the honors you two?"

"Huh? I already told you I ain't goin in there!" I say tucking the hammer away in my shirt

"Huh? What's this for?" Kuro asks at the same time.

"To break the wall of course,"

I grimace and about three sweat drops form on my head as Kuro says, "I appreciate the thought, but I don't need a mallet to do that," He puts the hammer in his shirt just like I did. And with one punch the entire wall crumbles, "You just had to show off didn't you?" I ask still sweat dropping.

"What makes you say that was showing off?"

"No reason, if you don't know then don't ask," I mutter. Having no choice, but to step into the room with them.

"We made it!" Mokona cheers, and I groan, "It's just a girl- crap, I'm in a room with hormonal guys," I put my head in my palm and shake my head. I look back up and take in the woman.

She's wearing a huge headdress with a purple gem standing out against the gold color, the tassles from the headdress clink when they hit one another, and she's in a very form fitting dress. Oh and one more thing I think I should mention…..she has huge ass fingernails! I mean seriously! Come on! How is that even possible to have your nails that long?!

"Hello children…. Welcome to the fortress…"

"I'll ask once….who are you?!" My brother demands.

"Judging from your rude tone, I should remind you who _you_ are. Miserable bugs who live short little lives. Lives I can easily crush, so you shouldn't speak to me that way. But I'm not without mercy I'll let it pass….this time,"

"Yeah? Great, that's such a relief. Listen lady, tell us where Tambal is and you can live!" Having enough I jab my elbow into his stomach, which thankfully shuts him up for a minute. I chuckle nervously, and step in her way, "Sorry about my brother. Mom and Dad didn't _raise him_ to be this rude," When I said raise him I shot a glare over my shoulder, before returning my gaze to the woman.

"Kuro-puu, control your temper," Fai warns the still wheezing man.

"What entertaining children,"

"I think she likes us!" Mokona cheers.

"Can't you tell she's mocking us?!" Kuro snaps, which results in another quick jab to his mid-section.

"Would you shut up?!" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Waaahhh! Hika-chan is scary like that!" Mokona cries.

"Sorry about my friends, but we believe there is something in this fortress that belongs to us," Syaoran says completely ignoring us, "We need to know where Tambal is. Is there any way you can help us find him?"

"You have nice eyes child," That didn't sound creepy at all… "But still, you've asked me a question I'm not allowed to answer, sorry, but I cannot permit you to pass either,"

"That is unfortunate," Fai says, we had given up our fighting long ago, "Does that mean if we try to keep moving forward you might do something, well, not very nice? To stop us from succeeding?"

"It's possible," I don't like that grin, she has something planned, and with a twitch of her fingers we're in a whole different setting.

"You saw this coming didn't you mage?"

"Basically yes. Though I was imagining something a little more subtle," I sigh.

"Bubbles? That's how she plans to kill us? Seriously?" I sigh, though I'm careful not to topple over, and I'm not exactly known to have perfect balance.

"It's an illusion," Kuro yells down at her.

"No, this is my Hijutsu, it is quite like an illusion, but with one important difference…..an illusion is merely a visual creation, while my Hijutsu…" She trails off as a bubble flies at Syaoran, and one flies at me. Unfortunately I don't notice until it's too late, because I'm trying to think of wards. I turn at the last minute and the bubble slams into my chest. I don't cry out, because mainly I'm in shock. I'm sent flying backwards, and I slam into another rock. I let out a pained grunt as a hand closes around my collar. Fai pulls me up, and sets me down on his rock.

"Ngh, thanks," I mutter standing up straight.

"That was a dead on hit with your chest how did you not die?" Fai asks worriedly. I raise my eye brow and take out the hammer he gave me, "Looks like you saved my life, so now I owe you," I toss the hammer aside and it falls into the water below. I turn to Syaoran, "Syao! You ok?!" I call out worriedly. He nods his head. I shake mine and hop to another rock.

"Tenshi no kame no tate," I utter the incantation four times and shields appear around Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and myself. Fai looks at me surprised, "What did you say?" He asks. I spoke in my native tongue to cast a shield around each one of us," I say simply, "But there is a drawback, every time you get hit with a bubble the shield loses a little bit of power each time," I say jumping over a bubble aimed at me.

"So you're still saying don't get hit?" Fai says dodging a bubble of his own.

"Pretty much," I say dodging one, but getting hit by another. "Damn," I mutter. This is going to be a while. For a few minutes it's all we can do to dodge, and because of that hit my chest was stinging a little bit. Syaoran jumps onto a small rock, and it disappears underneath his foot. I hear a hissing sound, and his pants leg is eroded away.

"The lake is filled with the same acid in the spheres, oh, and I wouldn't trust every rock you see not all of them are real," I laugh, and everyone turns to stare at me.

"Priceless, you think we're just that easy to kill?" My gaze narrows, "Lady you have no idea who the hell you're messing with,"

"So I guess swimmings out?"

"You never were a strong swimmer Kuro,"

"Who asked you?" Kuro shoots back lazily.

"Kuro-puu! Break this for me!" Fai shouts from a lamppost, I tilt my head in confusion, then realize what he means, my brother however it takes a second longer.

"What? Why should I?"

"Think about it, we can't dodge these spheres forever, and we can't strike them with our hands!"

Well you can, but then the shield would be depleted.

Kuro thinks about it for a minute, then jumps up and snaps the pole in two. I'm close enough to one to make my own weapon. Imitating my brother I jump up and snap the pole in two then snap off the top of the lamp.

"That's much better!" Fai exclaims once he gets one in his hand. "Let's see how we fare now," Now instead a whirlwind of dodging, we are graceful in our attacks, and the poles don't even seem affected by the acid. I turn to see a crap load of spheres headed for Syaoran.

"Syao!" I yell jumping in front of him and cutting down the first 3 spheres, then Kuro jumps in front of me cutting down the rest of them.

"Aw~ Kuro~ you never let me have all the fun anymore~" I whine.

"Woo! Kuro-puu, Hika-chan you're good!" I smirk at the praise. I can't say I don't love a good compliment now and then.

….About a minute or so later…..

"Is it just me or did these things get faster?" I say as I strike a few more down, my shield had disappeared a little while ago, and I had yet to renew everyone else's wards.

"Nope. You're spot on Hika-chan these spheres did get faster," Fai says from behind me. "Syaoran go! Take Mokona and Hikari with you and find Lord Tambal!"

"I can't! We haven't settled things with her yet!" Syaoran stop complaining! They are grown men, I think they can handle themselves.

"True, but I don't think it will hurt us much, with only two less people to help fight. You should get moving now before that foot starts causing you trouble. Just remember Syaoran, you're the one with the _real _job to do," Fai finishes his speech, and I hop onto a rock close to Syaoran's.

"Ready?" I call, and he nods.

"And don't worry Syao, my brother can handle anything in here!" I yell happily.

"Oh, is that right?" Kuro calls sarcastically.

"Thanks I owe you,"

"The magic appears to be much weaker on the ceiling, you two will be able to break through if you can reach it!" I utter a quick incantation, and Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane glow.

"Hikari forgetting someone?"

"Nope sorry Kurogane, but you need more protection than I do cause you're more of a wuss than I am~"

"Come here and say that to my face you twerp!" I stick my tongue out in a childish manner.

"It's a long way to the top!" Mokona observes, "Think you can reach that high?"

"There you are fuzzball. I was wondering where you'd gotten to,"

"Falling is icky," Mokona mutters.

"Oh, Mokona. You'll be fine!" Fai tries to encourage Mokona. Shaking my head I jump down, and Kurogane catches me on his pole, somehow mine fizzled away and theirs didn't can you say unfair?

"Here I go!" Syaoran lands next to me, and we nod at Kuro. He throws us up, and I stay on until he almost reaches the high point, me being behind Syaoran I give him an extra push which he uses to kick the ceiling wide open. I travel after him and manage to land with a stumble. Catching myself I straighten up and dust off my shirt.

"Let's go," Syaoran says turning to me. I nod and we take off down the hallway

…..

"I hope my idiot brother can keep himself alive," I grumble as I follow Syaoran down the hallway.

"Hikari, have more faith in yourself, your wards protected us well in there, and I have faith that they will stay intact," Syaoran turns giving me a small smile. I return it.

"I should hope so, I'm using up all my power to keep theirs and yours replenished, now could I take a look at your leg?" I ask. Syaoran shakes his head.

"Save your strength, if you keep up all these wards and heal me, then you'll be too tired to fight,"

"I guess you're right Syao," we keep walking.

"Well kid, I think you won't have to save your strength for long. You know, I've been waiting for the chance to pick up where we left off," I freeze a tiny bit, and Syaoran puts a hand on my shoulder, "Take Mokona and stay safe I'll handle this guy, you still need to keep the shields up right?"

"Right Syao," Mokona hops into my arms, what Syaoran doesn't know is that the wards if I keep them up and keep using all my power to keep them at full hurts me. I find a safe perch to watch the fight. The lord's son steps into view, with huge muscles.

"Hijutsu," I murmur, "He's hiding behind his dad's power, cowards like him deserve to be put down," Mokona spares a worried glance at me as my stomach suddenly hurts. Something must have happened to Fai or Kurogane, I hope they're alright. I turn my gaze back to Syaoran to see him avoiding a punch that created a crater where Syaoran's head was. I cringe that would have hurt.

"So kid what do you think of my new power? Starting to regret your meddling now? "

"It's not yours," I call out, I quickly move to another spot using my mastery of ninja skills to hide in the shadows, "You hide behind someone else's power," I move again, "You're weak without someone to hide behind," and again, "You have no power," I move behind him and whisper in his ear, "Boo!" Before he can hit me I ninja away again and go back to my original hiding spot with Mokona. The guy looks confused, but quickly faces Syaoran again.


End file.
